The Second War: The Story of Sarah Snape
by Snapefan83
Summary: This story is about the daughter of Severus Snape and what happened in the Second War through her eyes. Her struggles to get over her past to help her future with the one she loves. While trying to deal the the escape of the women that wants her dead!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's note**: In the story you will here talk about being a "Guardian" this was something I made up for my Harry Potter RolePlaying character which this story is about. A "Guardian" is something like a "Whitelighter" from the TV show Charmed.

Before the real story begins let's take a trip back in time to explain some things you might know otherwise. We'll start with a short trip to a time that to one seems not so long ago, a past one won't forget so easily that shaped the way for our story's true beginning.

Lillian "Hope" O'Reilly was raised by friends of her parents', the Black family, after her parents' untimely death when she was just barely 12 years old. She was just a few years older than the Blacks' eldest son, Sirius, whom she became very close to over the years. Although he was younger than Hope, he acted more like an overprotective older brother towards her; more so, after, he started school at Hogwarts with her. Hope was around thirteen at that time and had already been at Hogwarts for two years.

In school, Hope became pretty close to Sirius's best friends, James Potter and Remus Lupin who become like brothers to her just as Sirius had. Hope was very shy at the time and it was because of that Sirius, James, and Remus became protective when it came to Hope. It was as if they were her older brothers rather than younger brothers. She never trusted Sirius's other friend, Peter Pettigrew; there was just something about that made her uncomfortable. She became very good friends with Lily Evans, who later married James Potter, around the end of Hope's last year at Hogwarts. She was sad to have to leave her friends behind since they still had two more years left, but during the summer, she did visit them all often.

She graduated and became an Auror, just as she had wanted to since her first year of school. It was after that when she met someone she had gone to school with but never quite gotten to know, a wizard by the name of Severus Snape, during her first few months of being an Auror was her first encounter with him since her days at Hogwarts. They fell completely in love despite what others thought about their relationship. Their relationship was different from most mainly because Severus was well known as being Death Eater and Hope being an Auror (two things most said should not get involved in such a relationship as they had). However, Hope's life was cut sure five days after the birth of their daughter Sarah Snape, when sadly Hope was murdered by a Death Eater by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange. After Hope's death, nevertheless, because she was a Guardian, she became a Custos, or a watcher, after she was killed. It was then that she was able to watch over, protect, and even help her daughter when she became 15 years old. That is another story for now lets skip ahead in time a bit.

Severus continued working at Hogwarts after the unexpected death of his wife. He never got over her death; he had lost two he had loved in his life and never quite healed from them. It wasn't easy for him raising his daughter alone since he had to spend so much time at Hogwarts, but he hired a Nanny that he trusted to help take care of her as she grew up. She was all he had left, she was his whole world now, and he would do anything to keep her safe. However, he sent Sarah to America when she was five years old when the nanny quit so that she could take care of her own granddaughter. Sarah learned magic at a very early age in America taught to her by the very wise and old wizard that she was sent to stay with there.

Sarah was a Metamorphmagus, which means she can change her appearance without the help of potions or spells, a rare talent for anyone really and unexpected when she was younger and through a fit over her hair color and suddenly it changed to a bright red. She could use wandless magic, something she didn't expect as well when she started coming into her powers and started making things happen without even a having a wand yet. Her father taught her Legilimency and Occulmency when she was fifteen as a way to help her protect herself and was very skilled at both of them within a very short eight months of training. Due to being half Guardian, she was a telepath being able to do both telekinesis and telepathy, surprising her and her father the first time she realized she could do them both. Having these, powers meant she could move things with her mind and speak to people using her mind. Though, unsure if it had to do with telepathy or being half Guardian, she would tell what people were thinking as well; a freaky thing when you don't know about it and suddenly you can hear people inside your head. However, her telepathic powers were very poor at first, but the older she got the better she could control them and understand them.

When it came to classes at school her favorite subjects had always been Potions, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts; she always made top marks in each of them, but Potions seemed to be the easiest for her (perhaps because of her father being so skilled at Potions and it had rubbed off on her). Then Defense Against the Dark Arts was her next favorite class. She too was very skilled at Potion making just like her father and she knew a lot about Dark Arts because of him as well, but like her mom, she was great at whatever she did and tried. She did make top marks on most if not all of her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s when she attended Hogwarts. Most saw her as extremely smart and talented, but she worked hard at everything she did. For her own private reasons and to make her father proud of her were two reasons why. Although her father was already proud of her like most father's are of their daughters…

She was almost killed by Bellatrix when she was a baby probably 4 or 5 years old and again after Bellatrix had escaped from Azkaban when out with her friends from Hogwarts in Hogsmeade when Sarah was 18 and half years old, but she was saved by her father just in time thanks to her mother's old friend; it was also just after that when she saw her mom for the first time.

Sarah moved in with her best friend, Ricky Black, and his father, Sirius Black just before her 20th birthday, as another way to be in safe protected place. Sirius had escaped from the Wizarding prison, Azkaban, about two years before she moved in. Unlike most people in the Wizarding world, she knew he was innocent of the crime he was accused of by the Ministry of Magic. She hated what the Wizarding world was saying about him and it took a lot of strength to keep from telling people off when she heard them talking bad about him, but she knew it was safer for him if she said nothing. Sarah was 20 at this time and had just become an Auror, as her mother had when she was alive. She also was a member of the Order of the Phoenix just like her father and Sirius were despite her father's warnings that he thought it was to dangerous for her. And now we go forth in time again, to where our story really begins.

Most know the story of Harry Potter and the events of his life especially of his fifth year at Hogwarts and the second war has already started; though at the moment, Voldemort was still not making any huge moves just yet, but this story is not about Harry exactly. This story is what was going on for Sarah Snape at that time and what was going on outside the walls of the wizarding school where and Harry and friends were.

"I'm up," she replied with a smile while putting on her shoes before she opened the door as the light from the morning down shined through her two windows. She could smell the food cooking downstairs and it smelled delicious as it always did when Mrs. Weasley was cooking. "Thanks again for letting me stay here."

Her room was kind of large found on the Topmost Landing, or fourth floor. Sirius had agreed to let her bring some of her own furniture to use in the room to make it more "her room" now that she was officially living there. The room had once belonged to her mother when the Blacks had taken her in after her parents' death.

Most of her furniture was antiques she had gotten over the years from family and friends who knew of her love for antiques; some she even found herself on her travels. She had an antique wooden ebony desk in front of the smaller window in her room on the opposite side of the room from the door, which if guessing the desk was probably made in the early 1600's or late 1500's. There was a large picture of her mom, in her Gryffindor robes during her seventh year at Hogwarts, in an antique frame hanging on the wall between the two windows in her room. Her antique dresser was sitting against the wall to the left when you walked into the room alone since there wasn't much room on that side of the wall because of the two doors; her bedroom door on the wall connecting to the other wall and the other leading to the bathroom on the same wall as the dresser.

Sirius had given her the room that had its own bathroom, which was on the other side of the dresser to give her more privacy. Her large four-poster canopy king size bed was opposite the bathroom door right in the center of the room against the wall. Her bed had thick dark velvet curtain like material on all four sides of her bed. She kept them open most of the time by putting black velvet like "tiebacks", her father had gotten her, around each four post of the bed leaving the one along the wall at the head of her bed closed at all times so that only the foot of the bed and sides where open. A trunk sat at the end of her bed that had been in her family for centuries that she kept some of her most important possessions in for safekeeping. Two matching antique ebony nightstands sat on either side of her bed, both cluttered with pictures, letters, and other things she had been going through the night before. Two antique iron, possibly 14th century made, wall mounded candleholders with everlasting candles placed in them that had been past down by her mother's family. She had a large antique ebony wardrobe, that Sirius had given her, sitting in the corner on the right side when you walk into the room on the same side as the door. A small wastebasket sat next to it beside the door.

"Good thing you're up," he chuckled, sounding almost like a bark. "I've told you before it are a pleasure having you here and I don't think my son wouldn't have had it any other way. For that matter, Hope would have made my life a living hell if I hadn't."

Sarah laughed at his words. She knew he was telling the truth about it, especially about his son Ricky (her best friend) whom had practically begged her to move in with them. Sirius had become like an uncle to her in the last year and a half or so after reuniting with him after his escape from Azkaban. They walked downstairs to the kitchen were Remus Lupin, a former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts whom happened to be a werewolf (something that did not bother Sarah at all) was sitting at the table and Molly Weasley, a friend of her mom's from back when she was alive, was getting breakfast finished.

"Good morning, Uncle Remus," Sarah said as she hugged him from behind as she walked around where he was sitting. He too had become like an uncle to her just as Sirius had.

"Good morning," Remus said sleepily as he patted her arm before she let got of him. The sound of his voice made her wonder if he had slept at all last night and by the looks of him, she doubted he had.

She turned her attention to Mrs. Weasley as she sat down next to Remus. Molly placed a plate of food in front of her. "Good morning, Molly. This looks great as always." She looked at the food on her plate that seemed enough to feed ten people.

"Molly, this does look great," he added to Mrs. Weasley, agreeing with Sarah as he too looked down at the plate of food that now sat in front of him.

Molly, who had been setting another plate on the table in front of Sirius, who was sitting at the end of the table, looked at Sarah and Remus. "Thank you both," she replied with a gentle smile. "Sarah, you look to thin. Here have another pancake." She placed another pancake on Sarah's plate before Sarah could object.

Sarah smiled kindly and took a bite of one of the sausages that sat next to a huge pile of pancakes. She was more than a little nervous for work to talk much, as she had been a lot lately, or to eat for that matter. Sirius and Remus where talking about the last Order meeting as she tried to eat as much food as she good to not hurt Molly's feelings.

"It seems Snape thinks that Brett Linstrue is going to join Voldemort," said Lupin unhappily at the words coming out of his mouth. Linstrue was a well-known Auror in the wizarding community, the last person they'd expect to join Voldemort.

"Well, if you ask me, Snape doesn't know what the bloody hell he's talking about," growled Sirius defending the Auror. "He's probably just saying that about Brett to hide the fact that he's not really 'changed' like he keeps claiming."

"Well, _actually_, my dad is right," Sarah snapped suddenly interested in the conversation, eying Sirius and trying to keep her tone as polite as humanly possible. "I wasn't here for the meeting, but I already told Dumbledore before I came home last night what I know." She paused as she pushed her plate away from her, no longer in the mood for forcing food down her throat for Molly's sake. "I overheard Brett and another man talking and he _is_ joining Voldemort. He made that quite clear to whomever it was that he was talking with. _I_ told _my_ dad what I heard and he checked into it after talking to Dumbledore about what I had told him."

Lupin tried to hide a smile, he had to admit she had guts and always stood by her father's side no matter what. It was clear in her eyes just how much she loved and respected her father.

Sarah turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you so very much. That was a wonderful breakfast." She turned back towards Sirius her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked at him. "I would appreciate it if you would _not_ say anything bad about my father, in _my_ presence at the very least." She stood up and pushed her chair under the table. Her voice wasn't harsh, as she spoke to him, but it let him know she meant what she was saying. She gave him a 'I really mean it' look. "Is that understood?!" She left the room before he could say a word.

"She's her mom up and down," Sirius said, with a look of shock spreading across his face. It was the first time she'd ever gotten that testy, so to speak, towards him.

"No, she is _exactly_ like Snape," Lupin stated shaking his head at his friend, Molly no longer paying attention to the conversation as she began cleaning up. "Dumbledore keeps saying it and I can clearly see it. She is _both_ of her parents, which is possibly worse. Hope had just as bad of a temper as Snape and Sarah is worse than either of them put together when backed into a corner."

Sirius looked at him wearily. He knew Hope's temper all too well, seeing that he'd been on the receiving end of more than a few of _her_ hexes in their time spent together. Some of her hexes where quite bad when she got angry enough; that was something he'd never forget as long as he lived, then again there was probably very little he would ever forget about the sister he never had.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Apparated to the Ministry building right after leaving Sirius' house. She had a few things to do there that she had to get done before lunch. She sat down at her desk and sighed as she looked at the Daily Prophet, which still had stories about the Death Eaters that had escaped from Azkaban several months earlier; almost a year, actually, since they had escaped. She glared at the Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange. _I hope I'm the one that catches you Bellatrix,_ Sarah thought to herself still glowering down at the women's photograph in the newspaper. She had never really forgiven Bellatrix for killing her mother and for almost killing her for that matter. It was the reason she had become an Auror in the first place, along with the fact that her mother had been an Auror as well. She tossed the paper in the rubbish bin that was on the floor next to her desk.

She did her paper work and answered a few owls that came to her all morning until her stomach began to rumble hungrily. She looked at her watch for the first time since she got to the Ministry and it was pointing to 'lunch' "Finally time for lunch," she said as she stood up grapping her black traveling cloak her father had gotten for her. She left for Diagon Alley almost at once; she had been planning this trip for a few days now. She wanted to go see Fred and George Weasley, Mrs. Weasley's twin sons and their new shop. They were good friends of hers and she was one of the few that could tell them apart without much effort at all. Though, she was keeping a secret. She had a crush on one of them and had for some time.

She walked into their shop in Diagon Alley, finding George helping a customer, but he looked over at her and smiled the moment she came in through door. "I'll be right back," George told the young lady he was helping in a polite sort of voice. He walked over to Sarah and gave her a hug wrapping his arms around her gently. Sarah hugged George back, smiling as she did so. "I was wondering if we were ever going to see you again." He joked with a teasing laugh as he let go of her. "Pick out anything you want. It's on the house. Seeing that you got us the you-know-what's for the…" He didn't want to finish the rest of that, seeing that what she had got for them could get her into more than a little bit of trouble at the Ministry.

"I didn't think I was ever going to get the free time to be quite honest," she giggled then flashed him an apologetic grin. "And no, George, if I get anything, I'm paying for it." She couldn't help but to smirk at his last half statement, it had been a time getting them, but it was worth it in the end to see the cool stuff they made with them. She brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, which was blonde today, her black traveling cloak still tight around her.

"Don't argue with me, Paws," he replied as he crossed his arms in front his chest using her nickname given to her by both Sirius and Lupin. "Your money is no good here and you bloody well know it. You've helped us get things we needed that we couldn't get on our own. We owe you big time for all your help; so don't argue with me. You don't pay for anything and that's final." He beamed at her and then walked back over to the girl in a light brown cloak whom he had been helping when she had come in.

Sarah sighed; there was no point in arguing with someone as stubborn as he was. She smiled as he walked away and then began to look around. She figured Fred was in the back making something or doing something else keeping himself busy as always since opening the shop. She spotted something that caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She read the sign that said when the person put this necklace on it would melt causing their necks to turn a vibrant shade of purple where the necklace had melted. She picked it up, looking it over. She always found their inventions interesting.

"Those are quite amusing," a familiar voice said in her ear suddenly making her aware she was no longer alone, causing her to gasp, jump, and drop the necklace on the floor with a small thud all in almost one movement.

"Bloody hell Fred, you scared me!" declared Sarah, her voice a bit shaky when she spoke. She knelt to the floor to pick the necklace up; she had been jumpy ever since she found out that Bellatrix had escaped Azkaban.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he replied sitting some stuff down he had picked up before seeing her. Then knelt down to pick up the necklace she had dropped as she did the same. Their hands touched the necklace at the very same moment, his hand gently touched the top of hers, and they both looked at each other for a moment not taking their eyes off each other, their eyes locked into each other's gaze.

Sarah jerked her hand away quickly but gently at the same time, letting Fred pick the necklace up. They both straightened up standing back up facing each other still. There was a silence between them for a moment or two.

George, who, unknown to his brother and friend, had been watching them since the moment Fred came out of the back room. He shook his head smiling at the two of them. He could see in that moment and had seen for a long time now what they apparently didn't see or were afraid to see.

"So, what brings you here in the middle of the day?" Fred finally said, breaking the silence first. Then seeing George watching and listening to them he said, "I know you didn't come here to see George, did you?"

"Just wanted to stop by," she replied, not adding more than that or her true reason for 'stopping by'. Then hearing what he said about George she glimpsed over at him and laughed then looked back at Fred. "Oh, of course I came to see George who else would I come and see?" she added it in a joking way.

"Oh, now I'm hurt," said Fred as he looked down at the floor, trying hard to hide the fact that he was joking as well and wondered if he was seceding.

Before Sarah could say anything George spoke as he approached them. "See, Fred, everyone comes to see me," he said laughing; in way hoping to lighten the mood the two of them seemed to have created.

"I'm just going to go put this stuff in the back," Fred told Sarah pointing to the stuff he had sat down when she dropped the necklace. He would never have admitted that what they had said bothered him a little, mostly the part about Sarah not coming to see him.

"Wait, Fred," Sarah said quickly, noticing the look of almost pain in Fred's eyes before he turned and started to walk away back towards the back room. "Don't go please. We were only joking around you should know that by now. You know I came here to see you as well." She grabbed his hand instantly, to stop him from walking away. The moment she touched Fred's hand it felt like a surge of electricity went through her body; Fred felt it too. If George had noticed, he didn't say a word.

"Sarah," Fred whispered, uncertainty surrounding his voice as he spoke. "Would you come in the back for a minute? I… we need to talk." He pulled his hand unwillingly away from hers; still not sure, what he was doing or going to say for that matter. His head felt as if it were spinning out of control about to crash as he started to walk once more towards the door leading to the back room of their shop.

Sarah said nothing, though what could she have said anyway; she just followed him to the back room quietly. Her head filled with wonder and confusion as she followed her friend. She only spoke when Fred closed the door behind them.

"Is something wrong?" she asked nervously, wondering if she had said or done something wrong that, something that she was unaware that she had.

"Yes…… well no… yes…. I mean," said Fred nervously as he stared at her for a moment feeling more confused than before. It was the first time Sarah had ever seen him acting like this before, so confused so nervous so unsure of himself and what he was saying or trying to say. "It's not really wrong I guess." he capitulated for a moment trying to get his head together enough to say what he was trying so desperately to tell her. "I mean…. I don't know what I mean." He looked sadly down at the floor. There was no way she was feeling the same way, she was beautiful, smart, and amazing; she could have any guy she wanted. Why would she want to be with him, he was nothing she deserved or so he felt?

"Fred, what is it?" Sarah replied, with a now worried voice. She walked over to him and stood directly in front of him. Her eyes looked at him full of concern and worry.

Fred looked up at the sound of her voice. _She's standing too close,_ was his first thought when he saw her standing in front of him; his heart feeling as if it was running a marathon he was unprepared to be running. He took her hands gently in his, swallowed the huge lump that had made its way into his throat. "Sarah," he said his voice showing ever bit of his apprehension. He had to tell her sooner or later, he knew that much for sure. _Now or never,_ he thought to himself. "We've been friends for a while now and you know me better than anyone, other than George of course. I can tell you anything and I know that and you know that. You're one of my best friends." He paused for a moment; he seemed to be rambling too much now and he was more than aware of it. He looked deep into her emerald green eyes. _Get your head together and just say it…now or never_, he told himself. "But I don't want to be just your friend anymore. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I can't hide it anymore, it's killing me not to say how I really feel." He squeezed her hands gently as he waited terrified out of his mind that he had just ruined their friendship for good; regret started to fill his mind as looked at her wondering if he had just screwed everything up between them.

Sarah's eyes lit up at the words she'd wanted to hear for so long now. She couldn't believe it; it felt like a dream almost except she was full aware she was awake. She wasn't sure what to say back to him; words didn't seem enough. So she leaned into him slightly and kissed him gently on his lips, then pulled back to look him in his eyes. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that," she said smiling at him and giggling at the pure surprise on his face from her kiss.

Fred was extremely surprised by Sarah's kiss, but more so by her words. "You have?" he said with a look of shock now expanding through his eyes. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" He blinked at her.

"For the very same reason you didn't I suppose," Sarah said smiling at him. "I was afraid too; afraid you didn't feel that way about me."

"Bloody hell! Why would I not?" Fred replied looking deep into her eyes. "You're smart, sweet, kind, talented, strong," He began to laugh slightly trying to lighten the mood as he finished. "And you can handle putting up with me and George, not many can do that. Not to mention you call me on all my shit" He pulled her closer to him, letting go of her hands, so that he could put his arms around her waist feeling the nerves working up again.

Sarah laughed at what he said about putting up with him and George and calling him on his crap. It was true they could be a hand full at times and did things sometimes that they shouldn't. "So what now?" she asked looking up at him nervously as her stomach seemed to do a flip inside her.

He contemplated for a moment about her question before deciding how to answer. "I say you and I go out tonight, on a date," Fred said with a grin. He couldn't believe this was happening and it wasn't even a dream.

"Sounds good to me," Sarah replied, happily, jumping up and down in excitement and joy on the inside. She felt as if she was on a broom flying at full speed "Where are we going to go?"

"How about…" started Fred before he paused for a moment to ponder that question a bit longer as he contemplated their options. He wanted it to be romantic; since it was his first date with her and he wanted it to be something she'd never forget as long as she lived. "Madame Puddifoot's?"

"Sounds perfect to me," she grinned, her arms resting against his. "What time do you want to meet there? I get off of work today around 6:30."

"Then we'll meet there at seven," he remarked, still holding her close, with his arms around her waist, not wanting to move from this spot.

He leaned in to kiss her, but before he could, he heard what he thought was someone entering the store snapping him back to the reality of where they were and he pulled back. "I should go out front and help George," he said sounding as if he didn't really want to, but knew he should.

"Yes, I agree." Sarah responded sweetly. She had to be getting back to work soon anyway.

Fred walked over, held open the door for her, and then walked out right behind her. Sarah walked over to look at something and Fred walked with her, but neither said a word. Fred stood beside Sarah, with their backs to George, who was just giving back a customers change. Fred placed his hand on Sarah's lower back as she looked at a Disappearing Quill, it was suppose to disappear and reappear someplace else every time a person laid it down.

George, who had been watching them out of the corner of his eye since they came out front and walked over to them as the customer left. "Please tell me this means what I think hope it means?" he asked, giving them both a pleading almost begging look.

Sarah tried to keep from laughing as she answered him, not turning around to look at him, to hide the smile on her face from him better, "Whatever e you rambling about now, George?" she asked, not answering his question on purpose.

"Yes, dear brother, whatever are you rambling about now?" Fred questioned him as he pretended to be looking at something on the shelf that seemed more interesting than his brother was.

"Don't start with me, you two!" shouted a frustrated George as he threw his hands in the air in irritation. "Now tell me what the bloody hell is going on with you two!" He knew something was up and one of them was going to tell him or else. He had watched the two of them around each other for far too long now to not know something was different in how they were acting towards each other; their body language was different as was the tone in their voices.

"George, I think you're hallucinating again," Sarah replied in a bored sort of voice as she pretended to be examining the Disappearing Quill once more.

"Nothing's going on," replied Fred, sounding as bored as Sarah did.

"Don't give me that crap!" griped George, glaring at them both. "I know something's up! Now tell me what the bloody hell it is!"

"_We either tell him or he's going to keep bugging us_," Sarah said telepathically to Fred while George was ranting like a pure lunatic.

"_You start and I'll follow your lead_," Fred said back to her. As long as his hand was touching her, he was able to talk telepathically with her.

Sarah sighed trying to sound annoyed and placed the quill back down. "Fine, since you're going to be a big git over it. We'll tell you."

"Sarah told me she was in love with Charlie," Fred said, sounding more serious than he was actually being. At his words, Sarah tried hard not to burst out with laughter.

"What?!" George yelled more out of shock than anger this time and looking like he was either going to faint or fall the floor having a heart attack.

"Fred!" Sarah said as she slung her arm into his stomach playfully.

"I'm kidding, George, relax, don't give yourself a heart attack," Fred laughed after seeing his brother's reaction. Then after a second of laughing he added, sounding serious again, "I told her I liked her and wanted to be more than just her friend and she said the same. Are you happy? Now you know."

"It's about bloody time!" George said happily feeling his body relax to a more calm state, smiling at his brother and one of his best friends.

"What do you mean by 'It's about time'?" Sarah replied turning around to look at him, for the first time since they had come back out front, as she placed both her hands on her hips.

"Well, I just mean it's about time you finally said something you two were driving me bloody mental," explained George before Fred could comment on what he had said. "I've seen it for a long time now, that you two had a thing for each other for as long as I can remember now, but you both were too scared that the other one didn't feel the same way. It was written all over your faces whenever you were around each other." George rolled his eyes at them for not seeing what was there.

Sarah and Fred stared at each other; shock written all over both of their faces. Had they really been that obvious to everyone else, but themselves, or had it been just George whom had noticed the unsaid feelings between the two of them? Panic started to feel her body as the possibilities started to make themselves noticed.


	3. Chapter 3: Something New

George looked at his brother and friend and laughed lightly the pair. Knowing them both as well as he did, he knew what was on their minds and couldn't help but to laugh a little. Still looking at the both he shook his head.

"No, I'm not the only one who's noticed," he said to them finally, after his laughter had finally come to a halt. "I overheard mum talking to Remus some time ago about the two of you. She asked if he thought there was something going on between you two and Remus told her he seriously doubted it because he was sure that you" he looked at Sarah "would have told Sirius if there was. Then later I overheard Remus questioning Sirius about it and he reassured Remus that there was nothing going on, but he thought that you two 'had the hots for each other I believe was his words. They agreed not to tell mum, afraid she go mental if they did. Though I doubt she would have."

"I'm pretty sure that Tonks, Bill, and Charlie noticed something," George said as he thought about what he had overheard them saying. "One night when you two were talking to mum, dad, and Sirius about something upstairs in the drawing room, I snuck downstairs and they were talking in the kitchen and I heard Bill telling Charlie that he thought there was some kind of attraction between the two of you. Tonks seemed a bit surprised by it, but after listening to them, she agreed. Charlie on the other was more curious about it than he was anything else. I'm pretty sure that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny don't know, well Hermione i_might_ she's very smart, but I know the others don't. I know Dumbledore knows; he knows everything. I think that's all that know, at least to my knowledge."

Sarah was stunned at George's words. _So we were that obvious then to everyone else as well,_ she thought to herself. She looked at George dumbstruck, as he told how many had noticed what she and Fred had not. She couldn't believe she had been so oblivious to what was so clear to everyone else. Maybe it was because she had been too petrified to notice the truth right in front of her the whole time. She didn't feel as stupid as she first had when she saw that Fred was staring at his brother with the same stunned look that she was.

"Don't worry," said George when he saw how stunned they both were, wondering how oblivious they both could be sometimes. "_Almost_ everyone will be happy for the two of you, when you _do_ finally tell them that is." He looked at Sarah knowing she knew exactly whom he was referring to when he said 'almost everyone', her father.

"What do you mean by almost everyone?" Fred asked almost furiously to his brother, feeling a little defensive now. He knew that his parents would be okay with him seeing Sarah; they both loved her already. _Ginny will be thrilled and so will the others. Sirius will be happy 'cause he wants Sarah to be happy, as does Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Moody, and Dung. So who wouldn't be happy about it_? he thought to himself trying to figure it out, but got the answer before this thoughts were even close to being finished.

"My father," Fred heard coming from Sarah rather than his brother, whom he had been asking, and he turned to face her gawking at her. "You know how he feels about your family," she continued to explain and then saw sadness in his eyes as he remembered how much her father couldn't stand a "Weasley" and he suddenly felt ill and apparently looked it as well. "but don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine with us dating after I talk to him, when the time is right." She added it just after she saw the sadness in his eyes and the look on his face. She smiled at him lovingly hoping to ease some of his, what she thought to be, pain.

"If you're sure," Fred replied to her, still unsure that Severus would really 'approve' of him dating his daughter.

"I'm sure," she reassured him as she reached over and took a hold of one if his hands, entwining her fingers with his.

Fred smiled back at her as he lifted the hand that was holding and placed a gentle kiss on the top of hers. He never took his eyes off her, not even for a second. He was pleased to see her still smiling at him, her emerald green eyes gazing back at him.

"Okay, that's enough. We need some rules now if you two are going to start dating," George said quickly, looking somewhat uncomfortable at the pair in front of him. "First off, no mushy stuff when I'm around please. Second, no and I do mean NO making out anywhere near me or within seeing distance please, I'd rather not see my brother and best friend making out. Oh and if you two are going to be all lovey-dovey, please leave the room. Don't get me wrong, I, more than anyone, am delighted for you both, but I'd really rather not see it if you don't mind, especially when it makes me feel like a third wheel, okay?"

Fred and Sarah both couldn't help laughing at George's "rules" as he listed them off. "Don't worry bro I wasn't planning on making out with her publicly….yet," Fred said laughing as he looked at his brother adding the 'yet' to lighten him up a little. Though he was laughing, he was somewhat serious about agreeing to his brother's rules.

Sarah heard her watch making a beeping sound that sounded like an alarm. "Oh bloody hell! Guys I need to get back to work I'm late already the way it is," she said to them, suddenly not wanting to go back to work for the first time since becoming an Auror. She wanted to stay there, with Fred. She looked at him sadly, wishing she didn't have to leave so soon.

"Yes, we don't want you getting fired now do we?" Fred said with a sweet smile, knowing Sarah didn't want to leave as much as he didn't want her to leave. He thought about asking her to ditch work for the rest of the day and stay with him, but knew better than to even consider it.

"If you get fired you can always come and work here," George said with a smile. Then he glanced at his brother. "Then again if you did Fred might not get any work done at all." They all laughed at George's attempt in lighting the mood once again.

"Thanks guys," Sarah said. "George behave and don't pick on Fred to much now." She grinned at him, knowing he was going too give Fred a hard time after she left.

"I'll try not to," said George back to her, and then grinned at her. "I'm not making any promises though."

Sarah smiled weakly at Fred, not wanting to let go of his hand just yet. _Why is it so suddenly difficult saying bye to Fred_? she asked herself. "I'd better go now," she said to him sadly. "I'll see you tonight though."

"Yeah, we don't want you getting into any trouble for being late," he replied with a halfhearted smile, wanting to kick himself for being selfish and wanting her to stay with him instead of going back to work. His smile brightened slightly when she reminded him that they had a date later that evening. "Of course you will. I'll see you at seven." He lifted up her hand, giving it one last kiss, which made Sarah's heart skip a beat.

George had walked away, letting them say their goodbyes. Neither Sarah nor Fred had noticed he had even left. Sarah looked at Fred as he let go of her hand. She then turned and walked towards the door and after exiting the twins' shop, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes (which hadn't been open very long since they hadn't quit school that long ago), she Apparated back to work at once.

Sarah had a time trying to concentrate on her work as she tried to look through some more of her paperwork that was covering the entire surface of her desk. She found herself daydreaming of Fred and their conversation back in the storeroom of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

"We've been friends for a while now and you know me better than anyone, other than George of course. I can tell you anything and I know that and you know that. You're one of my best friends." He paused for a moment; he seemed to be rambling too much now and he was more than aware of it. He looked deep into her emerald green eyes. _Get your head together and just say it…now or never_, he told himself. "But I don't want to be just your friend anymore. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I can't hide it anymore, it's killing me not to say how I really feel." He squeezed her hands gently as he waited terrified out of his mind that he had just ruined their friendship for good; regret started to fill his mind as looked at her wondering if he had just screwed everything up between them.

Sarah's eyes lit up at the words she'd wanted to hear for so long now. She couldn't believe it; it felt like a dream almost except she was full aware she was awake. She wasn't sure what to say back to him; words didn't seem enough. So she leaned into him slightly and kissed him gently on his lips, then pulled back to look him in his eyes. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that," she said smiling at him and giggling at the pure surprise on his face from her kiss.

Fred was extremely surprised by Sarah's kiss, but more so by her words. "You have?" he said with a look of shock now expanding through his eyes. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" He blinked at her.

"For the very same reason you didn't I suppose," Sarah said smiling at him. "I was afraid too; afraid you didn't feel that way about me."

"Bloody hell! Why would I not?" Fred replied looking deep into her eyes. "You're smart, sweet, kind, talented, strong," He began to laugh slightly trying to lighten the mood as he finished. "And you can handle putting up with me and George, not many can do that. Not to mention you call me on my crap" He pulled her closer to him, letting go of her hands, so that he could put his arms around her waist feeling the nerves working up again.

Then suddenly she was jerked back to reality when someone knocked on her office door. She shook her head and smiled, wanting badly to hex whomever had just interrupted her daydream.

"Sarah, are you there?" she heard Kingsley Shaklebolt's, another Auror that she knew, voice asks from outside the door.

"Come in Kingsley," she answered and waved her hand, causing her office door to swing open. Though her office was smaller than most, it still had enough room for a cherry desk, a black office chair, two black chairs in front of the desk and a trashcan beside her desk on her right, a planet in the corner that didn't much light at all, and on her desk sat 5 photo's in black frames. The picture on the far right was of her and her friend Ricky back when they graduated Hogwarts together. The one next to it was of her, her father, and her mother just after she was born. The one in the center (her favorite photograph of all) was of her mother and father on their wedding day. Her mom dressed in a beautiful antique long silk white wedding dress with a sheer veil bordered in sparkly diamonds on her head and her father in, what seemed to be, his best dress robes looking very dashing next to her mother. That photo she loved to look at often because of how happy and in love the pair seemed to be in the moving photo. The photo next to it was of her, the entire Weasley family, Remus hiding behind the others unless there was no one around that shouldn't see him in the photograph, Dumbledore standing tall on end of line to the left in the center row, and her father (unwilling) standing uncomfortable next to his daughter. The photo on the end was of her, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill Weasley, standing hidden in the back was Alaster Moody (a well know Auror), Tonks, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore taken at Christmas this past year by her father, unwilling at first, before one of the Order's meetings.

Kingsley walked in and approached her desk. "I was going to ask you if something had happened on your lunch break since I was told you came back late and didn't seem quite yourself," he said to her getting right to the point. "I can tell you are fine, but something did happen, didn't it? Though I'm guessing it was something good and not bad at all as Mitch made it sound when I spoke to him after you got back."

Sarah smiled sweetly and twisted in her seat, out of nervousness more than anything else probably. She was suddenly blushing as she answered him. "Maybe something happened when I went to Fred and George's shop today," she replied with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Do you care to tell me what happened or are you going to let it bug me to death with worry by not telling me?" he said back to her as he sat down in one of the Victorian antique black chairs that sat in front of her cherry desk.

"I'm going on a date tonight, but just don't tell my dad yet please," she said, almost pleading with him not to mention this information, she was telling him, to her father. She knew he was one of the Order members her father had asked to 'keep an eye on her' though he didn't know she knew.

"On a date? With who?" he asked surprised by her answer of what had happened to her. At least it was good news or he hoped that was good news.

"Yes on date," she said with a soft laugh. Then she sat straight up in her chair to look at him. "Is that so unbelievable that I would have date?"

"No it's not that," he replied, shaking his head slightly. "I just meant that I've never known you to go out on a date before. Who are going out with? You have to be careful who you go out with at times like this, especially with" he turned his tone into a whisper, incase anyone was listening at the door. "you-know-who being back and" he then went back to his normal voice, "Bellatrix being at large again"

She was touched by his concern for her and could help giving him a gently smile. "Kingsley, Kingsley, Kingsley," she said her gentle smile turning into a warm smile. "Don't you think I know that? Besides, it's with someone we know and that I trust a lot as do you I believe."

'we know' her words rang in his ears and he blinked. "Well, who is it?!" he asked trying to think of who it could possible be. There was only one person he could think of that he had ever notice her even look a bit attracted to and she had gone to the twins store for lunch.

She grinned and her eyes lit up when she spoke this time. "Fred," she said simple and found that she couldn't stop smiling again as she thought about Fred. Her feelings for him were written all over her face, that she was sure of.

Kingsley leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "Now that doesn't surprise me," he replied to her. "I've known for a while now that you fancied him. I guess it was only a matter of time."

"Yeah it seems a _lot_ of people already knew," she stated remember back to what George had told her and Fred earlier.

"Well you do seem to light up when he walks in the same room as you," Kingsley responded as he thought back to whenever Fred and Sarah entered a room when the other one was already in there. "You both did that actually and it also explains why you don't wish for me to tell your father and I won't." He paused for a moment. "This is something you need to tell him yourself. Though he most likely already knows, there's something between you and Fred Weasley. I have heard others," he leaned towards the table and whispered, "in the Order," he then sat back as he finished his sentence, "talking about you and Fred, but no one could prove anything, and Sirius always assured everyone that you two were just friends. We all knew if there were something, he would know. You tell him everything and that's no secret at all."

"I do need to break it to my father gently," she said to him as she sighed, knowing that her father was _not_ going to like what she had to say. "This is why I'm waiting, till after my date with Fred tonight, to tell him."

"Well, I should be getting back to my office now," he said as he stood up from the chair. "I just came to make sure you were alright and by the look on your face and in your eyes I'd say you're more than alright." He was joking with her bit, trying to help her to relax a bit. He knew how uptight she could get at times, having worked with her since she became an Auror he knew her quite well. "Have fun tonight," he said as he exited her office and closed the door back behind him leaving Sarah alone in her office once more with a desk full of paperwork.

Sarah smiled as Kingsley got up and then left her office. She looked at her watch, counting down the minutes until she'd get to see Fred, not knowing he was doing the exact same thing at that very moment. She went back to try to do her work for the next few hours, which were going to feel like an eternity.

Finally her workday was over and she Apparated back to her safe place to walk back to Sirius' home. In case anyone was following Dumbledore and her father had set up a 'safe house' for her to go before going to Sirius's house. She Disapparated from the safe house as she usually did, arriving safely at 12 Grimauld Place and walked in the front door. She quickly made her way to her room without speaking to anyone and avoiding Mrs. Weasley at all costs. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to her but she really didn't want to speak to anyone about where she was going.

She took a quick shower and then looked through her closet for something to wear. She found her little black dress in the back of her closet that she had gotten when she went to Paris last year. It was a black satin spaghetti-strap V-neck short designer dress that stopped just above her knees. She found her black strappy high heels and then put the dress on after finding her black bra with thin straps that made it look like her dress had to thin straps on both sides instead of just one. They went really well together which was her reason for buying it in the first place.

She was putting on her a pair of silver antique earrings that had a small fire topaz heart hanging from them, that her mother had left her, when she heard a knock on her door and voice that said, "Sarah is everything okay? Can I come in?"

Oh crap, it's Sirius, she thought to herself, the last person she wanted too talk to right now. "Everything's fine and yes you can come in, but I'm in a hurry," she answered as she opened her jewelry box to take out her silver charm bracelet. _Let's just get this over with_, she said to herself.

"In a hurry? For what?" asked Sirius as he closed the door behind him. He seemed a little worried as he spoke, but as he looked her over and saw what she was wearing, his mouth dropped open. "Where are you going dressed like that?" He walked over to her his eyes examining her carefully. "Do you have a hot date or something?" He asked it more joking around than actually meaning it. He loved to tease her about going out on dates since she never went on any anymore.

Sarah smirked as she looking into her mirror that was attached to her dresser as she saw Sirius' reaction reflecting in the mirror. "Actually I _am_ going on a date thank you," she replied to him as she fixed her locket she always wore no matter what. It was the one necklace she never took off. It was silver and had her father's family crest on it; he had given it to her when he had sent her to live in America. She walked over, sat on the edge of her bed, and put on her shoes.

"On a date? With who?" he asked, sounding very concerned.

"Yes on a date," she retorted as she put on her right shoe, already having the left one on. "I swear you're as bad as Kingsley. Is it so hard to believe that I'm going on a date? I'm running late, I'll tell you everything later, and don't worry; it's with someone you know. I'll be home no later than midnight." She stood up, grabbed her nice black fancy traveling cloak, and put it on making sure to cover her dress.

"Who are you going out with?" he asked again as she walked towards the door in rather quick urgency and followed her. "I don't care if you are in a hurry. I'm supposed to be looking after you. Does your father even know you're going out? If he finds out I let you go without knowing where you're going and who with, there will be bloody hell to pay and you know it."

"No my dad doesn't know and I'll tell him later," she replied as she quickly made it to the bottom of the stairs, ignoring the screams coming from the pictures on the walls. "I don't have time to be interrogated by ii_you_ right now Sirius I'll be back later." She passed by Lupin who looked both surprised and shocked and before he could say what he was thinking she answered his question. "I'm going out on a date. I'll be back no later than midnight. Will you keep Padfoot under control until I get back and make sure he doesn't follow me to see where I'm going? I do not want him to leave this house."

"Bloody hell Sarah! Will you just tell me who are going out with!" Sirius said sternly. Then something she had said minutes before came back to him, 'you're as bad as Kingsley.' "Wait you told Kingsley but won't tell me?" He sounded hurt now, but there was no time to make him feel better.

"Sure," Lupin answered flabbergasted at her unwillingness to tell Sirius something, for what he thought to be, the first time. He glanced at Sirius who looked just as stunned as he was. This wasn't like Sarah, something was up, that was for sure, but he did get the feeling it wasn't something to be worried about right now. "Just be careful."

"Yes Sirius, I told him at work today when he told me that someone told him they thought something was bothering me and he was worried when I came back from going to see the twins at lunch," she said looking at Sirius and then looked back at Lupin almost begging him to shut Sirius up. "Thanks Remus and I always am." After she said that, she opened the front door and then closed it before anyone could say anything else or stop her.

She Apparated outside of Madame Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade, hoping she wasn't late and she looked at her watch. "You're right on time," a familiar voice said nearby her and she looked up to see Fred walking up to her. She smiled cheerfully when she looked at him. He too had dressed up for the occasion, wearing nice black dress robes.

"I thought I was going to be late with Sirius interrogating me when I got home," she said, smiling as Fred now stood just a foot away from her. Fred laughed gently at what she told him. She knew he knew what would happen as much as she did.

"This is for you," he said as he held out a beautiful yellow carnation that he made appear in his hand. "I promise it's not one of our joke flowers that will squirt ink in your face or anything." He leaned in and whispered so that only she could hear him as he said, "It's actually a Mood Carnation. Kind of like those Muggle mood ring things. I made the one just for you but reversed the spell so that it tells you want kind of mood I'm in." He grinned as she straightened back up.

"Oh Fred, it's beautiful!" Sarah said, grinning happily, as she took it in her hand and smelled it; it smelled wonderful. She did even notice the few people walking by as she looked at Fred, feeling happier than she had in a long time. "So what mood are you in when it's yellow?"

He smiled at her question. "Yellow means I'm happy," he answered. "Shall we?" He held out his arm for her to take so he could escort her into Madame Puddifoot's.

"Yes," she replied merrily as she took his arm and holding the carnation in her other hand as he opened the door as they both walked in. She noticed that place was romantically lit up with candles on all the tables as the walked over to a table far from the few other couples that were in there. Everything looked so romantic and Sarah was happy that she was here with Fred as she smiled as they got to their table and he helped her take her cloak off.

"Wow!" Fred exclaimed as he saw her dress and looked her up and down. "You look unbelievable!"

"Thank you and so do you," she said as she looked at him as he pulled her chair out for her to sit down. Once she was seated, he scooted her chair up and then took his seat right across from her, never took her eyes off him as two menus appeared in front of them. She laid her yellow carnation down on the table next to it.

"Thank you," said Fred as he looked over at her, looking into her beautiful emerald green eyes. He hadn't even noticed the menus for a moment or two, until Sarah picked hers up to be exact. He smiled and picked up his menu. He wanted everything to perfect. "What looks good to you, Sarah?"

You, she thought to herself. "Hmm, I think the spaghetti with melted Italian cheese sounds very good," she replied after a moment of looking over the menu. The tables all had dark red satin tablecloths with a small floating candle on each table.

"That does sound very good to me as well, and some breadsticks too," he said, smiling at her as their waitress appeared beside their table in a black, somewhat, dress robe.

"I will be your waitress tonight. What will you two be having this evening?" she asked. "Would you like to hear the specials?" Her short brown hair was tucked behind her ear on side with a quill behind that ear and her blue eyes looked at them kindly as she waited.

"No thank you," Fred answered about hearing the specials. "We would like two of her spaghetti with the melted Italian cheese, an order of breadsticks, and a bottle of white wine please."

Sarah smiled at Fred as he ordered for them and then looked at the waitress when she spoke again. Though she couldn't believe, he had order white wine, something she didn't usually drink when in the magic world.

"Anything else?" the waitress asked with a smile.

Fred looked at Sarah to see if she wanted anything else and she shook her head no, knowing the question he was asking without words. "That will be all for now," he said when he glanced back at their waitress and looked back at his date when the waitress disappeared.

"So what other moods does this lovely carnation show?" she asked, intrigued at his new creation and somewhat to make conversation.

"Well, when it's blue it means I'm sad," he answered as the thought of all the moods he had put into the flower. "Green is jealous, purple means emotionally hurt, pink means worried, red means" he began to blush a little and leaned in so that only she could hear him, "well I'll show you what that one means later. Uhm, when it's white with red on the very top of the petals it means I'm feeling very much in love and orange means I'm scared. Ice blue means I'm cold, lime green means cheerful, dark red means I'm angry, solid white means I'm content, pale pink means embarrassed, and yellow and orange together means I'm in trouble. Black means…..well, I think you know what it means but I hope it never turns that color." He looked at her as he reached across the table and took her hand in his and smiled adoringly at her.

"So, you'll show me later what red means huh?" she asked him as she raised her eyebrows at him, more teasing him than anything else. She grinned when looking at his red hair, something that she found she liked about him.

"Yes, sometime when we're alone," Fred smirked, at her hoping she'd get the hint, and when he saw her checks turn a little red he knew she had figured it out, but what she said surprised him more than anything.

"I can't wait," she answered, but before she could say another word, their food appeared on their table, along with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine that he had ordered for them. "This looks great."

"Yes, it does and smells great too," he replied as he breathed in the aroma purring from the food in front of him. He picked up his silver fork and spun it around in the spaghetti as Sarah did the same thing, though she was hoping that the fork would not scratch the white plates they were eating from.

"You came up with almost every mood there is didn't you?" Sarah asked curiously, after swallowing a bit of the spaghetti.

"Yes I did," he replied. "I know sometimes it's hard to read how I'm feeling so I thought that this would help especially for when I am not around for you to know."

"That's so sweet Fred," she replied smiling happily over the table at him and seeing him blush when she said it. It touched her that he cared that much about her.

They talked, ate, sipped their wine and laughed for almost two hours till all their food was gone and there was nothing left on their plates, including their dissert. Fred paid for their dinner as Sarah put on her cloak and picked up her flower, making sure not to forget it. He walked around the table, took her hand in his, and entwined their fingers as the walked out the door, both feeling like they were on cloud nine.

"So, where are we going now?" she asked as she looked over at him as they walked a few feet away from the cafe.

"Well, I thought since you-know-who is back and Bellatrix still out there, that it's not safe for a walk. I think we could go back to my place," he answered. "It won't be very private with George there, but we can sit in the living room and talk if you want."

"I think that sounds wonderful Fred," Sarah replied, grinning at him. They Disapparated together and appeared just outside of Fred and George's store in the back instead of the front as they were less likely to be seen this way. Fred opened the door for her and they walked in, and he made sure that he locked the door behind them to make sure she would be safer. He showed her to the stairs that lead to the upstairs where his and his twin brother's apartment. He knew that George would still be out front minding the store for at least another hour or so and would not be disturbing them and Sarah knew the same.

They walked up the stairs and entered the living room. Sarah smiled as she looked around the rather large living room that had a dark silverish colored couch along the wall and a loveseat, the same color as the couch, across from it and two matching chairs that sat between them, making the furniture almost 'U' shaped. There were oak end tables sitting at the end of the loveseat and couch and a long oak coffee table in the middle. A stone fireplace was on the wall opposite of the two chairs and a small hallway on the right side of the fireplace. On the left at the top of the stairs was a small kitchen connected to the living room. All the walls where white except for the one wall where the fireplace was at which was more of a gray. Pictures where lined along the walls in the living room area.

"Wow Fred, this place looks amazing," Sarah replied, astonished at how great it looked, not that she thought it was going to look horrible or anything. It's just to single guys don't normally live in such a nice looking place.

"Thanks," he said as he took off his dress robes revealing his jeans and a brown t-shirt he had on under his dress robes and then helped Sarah with her cloak. He then laid them both on the back of the chair next to him. "Would you like a tour?"

"I would love one," she answered with a grinned.

"This is our living room and kitchen, not much to look at but we like it," Fred said as he walked around the room towards the hallway, leading Sarah to show her the other rooms. "And this is our spare room, incase mum and dad want to visit and stay the night and it's also a small office." He pointed out the first door on their left. "This is George's room and that's his bathroom." George's room was quite larger than the spare room was with brighter walls and lighter furniture, but it was too much of a mess to see much of the room. "This is my room and my bathroom," he pointed out the room at the end of the hallway. It was the same size as George's, but had a different look to it; it was a little more traditional and a little less messy.

Her eyes did catch a photo of her and him that had been taken a few years before that was sitting on his nightstand and she smiled at him. He had kept that all this time and hadn't said a word to her about it, then again she had forgotten about that photo.

"It's my favorite picture," he said to her, knowing what she was thinking. He closed his door. "Let's go back in the living room and get us something to drink." He then looked at her and walked back down the hallway with her in front of him trying to keep himself calm and cool.

"Have a set on the couch and I'll get us something to drink," he said softly to her and then walked into the kitchen as she sat down on the end of the couch.

"What would like to drink Sarah?"

"A butterbeer would be nice if you have one."

He walked to the fridge, took out two butterbeers, walked back to the couch, and sat down beside her. "Here you go beautiful," he said as he handed her a bottle of butterbeer after opened it for her first.

"Thank you," she said as took it from him, flashing a smile.

"To a great first date," he said, toasting to their date.

"To a fantastic first date," she said and then took a small drink. "I had a really wonderful time tonight, Fred."

"So have I," he replied after taking a drink himself. "I love just spending time with you and being around you." He looked at her and smiled yet again.

"Me too," she agreed and returned the smile.

They talked and laughed for another half hour about how everyone seemed to know they liked each other but no one ever said anything. She told him about Sirius almost having a conniption fit when she wouldn't tell him were she was going and whom she was going with.

She was resting her head on Fred's shoulder when she looked up at him to see him smiling at her. They moved in closer, closer until their lips met, and Fred cupped her cheek with his right hand. A few minutes later Fred broke their kiss and looked deep into her eyes, making her heart race more than it already was.

"I've been wanting to do that for such a long time now," he admitted to her with a smile, blushing somewhat at his words.

She grinned at him. "So have I." She leaned into him and kissed him again, deepening their kiss, and for several minutes, it stayed the same. Her heart seemed to be pounding against her ribs as Fred's tongue made its way into her mouth. He moved his body slightly as did she so that Sarah was facing him

Fred placed his hand on the side of her body, feeling the delicate material of her satin designer dress as he used his left arm to hold himself up as they kissed passionately on his couch. She ran her right hand smoothly through his beautiful red hair feeling his hair between each of her fingers, trying to carve this moment into her memory. It felt as if they were in a completely different world as they sat there on his couch caught up in the passionate kiss that had been held back for so long.

Her tongue explored his mouth more bravely than she expected causing her to blush into their burning kiss, though it was the last thing on either of their minds. All they could think about was this moment that they both had been dreaming of for such a long time that if felt almost as if it was a dream, a dream that would, now never end as long as they both lived.

"Uh-hum, I don't mean to interrupt but," a voice said, causing both Sarah and Fred to jump, break off their kiss. Both looked up at the person standing at the top of the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Dueling an old enemy!

**Fred and Sarah both jolted sitting up straight as possible no longer facing each other. Both of them feeling mortified by being found in this situation by Fred's twin brother George do to the fact that neither had expected to be interrupted like that. Sarah's face was a bright shade of red that matched the twins' hair perfectly, but Fred on the other hand was playing it cooler than she was able to pull off.**

"**Hey bro," he said acting like he was fixing his shirt for no apparent reason. "How did things go in the store tonight?"**

"**Not as interesting as things going on up here I'd say," he teased his brother with a bit of smirk. He noticing Sarah not looking him in the eyes and avoiding any eye contact with him that was possible, which meant she was most likely embarrassed being caught making out with Fred, but he knew it was because she was more shy than she let on most of the time.**

"**Yeah it was getting pretty interesting up here till **_**you**_** had to come in and ruin it," he said jokingly to his brother as he put a hand on Sarah's shoulder to comfort her a little as she was looking at him with the 'Just hex me now' look on her face. He gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze.**

"**Sorry about that bro, but I gave you enough time or so I thought," George replied as the walked into the kitchen. "It's five minutes till midnight, I figured Sarah would have left by now."**

"**Five minutes till midnight?!" Fred and Sarah both said at the same time as Sarah jerked her head around to look at George in complete shock of the time. She looked at her watch. "Oh bloody hell Sirius will go bloody mental if I'm not home in five minutes. I told him I'd be home no later than midnight." She looked at Fred sadly, not really wanting to go again. "I need to get back or I'll have the whole Order out looking for me the moment it turns even a second after midnight."**

"**Yeah I need to get some rest anyway," replied Fred and then sat back and looked over at her, deciding it might be okay to tease her just a little, in a playful way, as he always liked to do. "All that kissing made me a little tired."**

"**Yeah I bet that would tire anyone out," teased George openly, snickering a little as Sarah's face turned bright red yet again.**

"**Why don't you go jump in the lake bro," replied Fred throwing a cushion at his head, but missing when George dunked so it wouldn't hit him; instead, the cushion hit the wall behind him.**

"**I think you're the one that needs do to that," he replied. "It might cool you down." They all three started to laugh now and Sarah smiled at Fred; nothing had really changed between the three friends other than Sarah and Fred now being a couple. This made Sarah a lot happier to know that the strong bond of friendship was still there between all three of them.**

"**I really do have to go," she stated looking at her watch again. "Though I really don't want to leave." She stood up and smiled sweetly at Fred, knowing he understood exactly how she felt.**

"**Look on the bright side," Fred replied as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You'll get to see me tomorrow when you come here to have lunch with me."**

**Sarah smiled at Fred's words; that was the bright side she needed to hear. "I'll be here that's for sure," she replied and kissed his lips quickly and then smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then." It was with those words that Fred let go of her and pick up her cloak helping her to put it on.**

"**I'll walk you down stairs," he said to her, knowing he couldn't give her the goodnight kiss he would like with George in the room.**

"**Goodnight George," Sarah said as she and Fred walked over to the stairs. "It'd tell you to not give Fred a hard time over this but you wouldn't listen to me anyway."**

"**You got that right," George said with a laugh. "I'll be giving you both a hard time over this for awhile." He smiled and added, "Goodnight Sarah and owl Fred when you get home that way we know you made it there safe." He, like everyone else, worried about her as well since her mother's murderer had escaped Azkaban.**

"**Will do George," she said as she and Fred walked down stairs. Both quite silent till they got to the storeroom when Fred finally broke the silence.**

"**I want you to Apparate right to Sirius'," he said looking concernedly at her. "I could never handle it if anything bad ever happened to you."**

**Sarah was very touched by Fred's level of concern and smiled lovingly at him. "Don't worry," she replied. "I better go now before Sirius throws a fit." Though she would have given anything to stay there with him. It wasn't often that she felt this level of happiness with all the bad she had dealt with in her life.**

"**Yeah," Fred said almost awkwardly. Then he leaned in, kissed her softly on the lips, and smiled to himself when she kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace, not wanting to let her go.**

**After a few moments, Sarah pulled away. "I'd better go now or I'll never leave," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Then turned opening the door to exit through the storage room's backdoor. "Goodnight Fred."**

"**Goodnight Sarah," he said as he watched her leaving then with a pop, she was gone and he closed the door back making sure it was locked.**

**Sarah arrived back at Grimmuald Place just moments later, trying her best to sneak in without anyone hearing, but the screaming pictures weren't helping her. Closing the front door silently behind her as she walked softly yet swiftly up the stairs to her room, unknown to her what awaited for her there.**

**Opening her door quietly and making sure, she closed the door behind her softly as to not wake anyone up, though she was sure most already were with the shrieking photos on the wall until screaming words loudly that she could care less to hear.**

"**It's about bloody time," a voice said coolly from behind her as she faced her dresser in the dark, causing her to jerk around only to see Sirius lying on her bed as a light came on shinning the with just a enough light for her to see him. "I was about to come looking for you myself."**

**She smiled and shook her head. "Sirius you worry to much."**

"**So you going to tell me who the bloody hell you went out on a date with or not?" he said looking at her as he sat up.**

**She walked into her bathroom as she answered him. "I told you it was with someone you know," she teased him a little.**

"**Bloody hell just tell me," sounding a bit more irritated than usual, probably from worrying all night.**

"**Fine I'll tell you," she answered back rolling her eyes. "After I've changed." She closed her bathroom door and changed into her nightclothes.**

**She looked in the mirror and smiled happily. **_**My life seems to finally being good, for the first time in a long time**_**, she thought to herself as she looked at the happy person staring back at her in the mirror. She tightened her robe before turning and opening the bathroom door, walking back into her room.**

"**Well?" said Sirius as soon as the door opened. He was not going to give up so easily and was determined to get his questions answered no matter what excuse she came up with to not tell him.**

"**I went out with Fred okay?" replied Sarah finally, knowing there was no way around this conversation. "You have to swear not to say anything to my dad. You know how he feels about the Weasley's and I need to break this news to him personally."**

**A smile spread across Sirius' face, perhaps because he was happy for Sarah or maybe because he knew this news would send Snape over the edge. "I'm happy for you," he said with a bit of a smug look in his eyes. "It's about time really and don't worry you know I won't say anything to him if you don't want me too." He was now standing with his hands at his sides, trying hard not to look so smug.**

"**Thanks Sirius," she said as she threw her arms around him hugging him tightly and he returned her hug as the smug feeling of what this would do to Severus faded and a warm feeling took its place. "I just need to figure out when and how to tell him." She pulled away then smiled up at him.**

"**Now get to sleep you have work tomorrow remember?" he said to her as he smiled back. Part of him had always wanted her and his son Ricky to get together but he was…well no one really knew where he was. The last time they had heard he had gone to Egypt for the Ministry of Magic.**

"**I'll go to sleep as soon as you leave," replied Sarah with a smile, trying to hide a yawn that had finally made its way out of her.**

"**I'm going," he said as he walked towards the door. "Goodnight little Paws." Though she wasn't so 'little' anymore and he hated to admit that she was growing up.**

"**Goodnight," she said with a smile from being called 'little Paws'. Paws was a nickname given to her by Lupin and Sirius because she could transform into a white wolf cause of her Guardian powers but she also was an Animagus which meant she could transform into an animal, from her being a witch, and her animal was a white tiger. She had become an Animagus before she had gotten her Guardian power of transformation. Actually, the power to change into the white wolf was still very new to her and she was still having some trouble with it. It seemed she could do it only a few times when she wasn't trying, but when she tried to do it on purpose, it was more of a disaster than anything else.**

**The next morning when Sarah awoke, she seemed to have a weird feeling that something wasn't right about today, but what it was or would be she didn't know. It was almost as if something inside her was warning her, but she didn't think much of it. She ate her breakfast kind of faster than usual so she wouldn't be late for work (though she had not overslept at all). She didn't say much to Sirius or anyone else, thought she was sure they could sense something was wrong with her. **

**It was at work that the feeling grew stronger inside her. Kingsley had told her that they had to go quickly for the Minister (of Magic) had told him that a source told the Ministry about suspicious activity in an old abandoned building not far away; they had to leave at once.**

"**Sarah," Kingsley began. "I tried to get the Minister to find someone else to go on this, but he assured me that it wasn't needed. I didn't want you to go on this to be quite honest. Truthfully until Bellatrix is caught I think you should do paperwork in the office to be more safe."**

"**Kingsley, I'll be fine," she stated calmly. "I am an Auror and I don't want to 'hide' in the Ministry like a spineless coward doing paperwork. You know me better than that! I would rather be out here kicking Death Eater ass and you bloody well know it!"**

**Kingsley couldn't help but laugh a little at Sarah's reaction, though he hadn't expected any other reaction from her. "I know," he chuckled and changed to a more serious tone. "but there are some of us who worry about you, like Sirius and myself. I talked to your father about him trying to talk you into taking it easy, but he said you would never agree and even if you did, you wouldn't be impossible to live with. I know he's right, but promise me if things get to dangerous you will get out of there at once?"**

"**Kingsley! No, I won't promise that," she said in a very stern voice, trying to keep her tone low and calm. "My job is dangerous at times and I will not run away with my tail between my legs! I'm sorry, but I can't promise you that." Seeing the look in Kingsley's eyes, she sighed. "Look I'll be careful okay? I promise that much at least."**

"**Alright," he agreed, knowing there was no winning with her. Then mumbled something that sounded like "stubborn" and something else she couldn't understand. "Just be careful. We should go now."**

**Sarah nodded in agreement and they both Apparated to just outside the abandoned building, far enough so they would not be heard. "I have a bad feeling about this place," she whispered lowly to Kingsley.**

"**Me too," he said as they walked clear to the building that was all boarded up to the point there was no way of looking in. "We need to get a peek at what's going on can you use your Guardian powers and get us in there without being heard?" He know if they Apparated inside, that they might be heard.**

"**Maybe," she said. "I can use my transportation power to get us in there, but I'm not that good at it yet." She hoped she could do this just this once without messing up. She closed her eyes to focus on sensing what was going on inside the building. All she was able to feel was movement from a few people, and what she assumed to be some shipping crates perhaps inside the building. She crabbed Kingsley's arm and transported them behind some tall wooden crates where she had sensed no movement. They could hear voices talking; maybe three people, two for sure.**

"**I think I should use my telepathic powers to talk with you so we're not heard." she whispered to him; low enough no one else could hear or so she prayed. He nodded his head once. "I'm going to peek around through the crack between these two crates to see if I can see anything," she said telepathically to him.**

**She saw someone a masked Death Eater talking to another one. So **_**there is at least two of them for sure then, but then where did the other one go?**_** she thought to herself. "There's two, but I don't see anyone else," she said to Kingsley telepathically for a second time. "I think there's one more, but I don't see…" before she could say another word a voice spoke from behind them, as they were both facing the crates. Sarah quickly jerked her head around, her wand tight in her hand.**

"**Bellatrix," Sarah said in somewhat shock of the women standing there with her wand pointed at them. For a moment, a not so distant memory flashed through her mind. She was somewhat amused to be facing her here and now.**

"**Looks like they sent the wrong Auror… or for me, I should say the right one," Bellatrix snickered evilly glaring, almost happily, into Sarah's eyes.**

**Kingsley was standing next to her with his want raised and held tightly in his hand. "Sarah get out of here now!" he demanded furiously.**

"**No, I won't!" Sarah replied not taking her eyes of the women that had been her mother's end, a fire of hatred burning deep within her eyes shinning brighter and brighter with every passing second. "I have a plan, well part of one. On the count of three blast the boxes behind me," she said telepathically to Kingsley, her eyes still fixed on the murderer in front of her. "The other two Death Eaters are headed over in this direction. One of the crates should hit at least one of them and you can take the other out while I distract this bitch."**

"**Always the brave one aren't you?" Bellatrix snorted, asking Sarah with an evil glint in her eyes. "Daddy won't be here to save you this time."**

"**One……..two….." Sarah was counting to Kingsley telepathically while listening to the women who had killed her mother and almost killed her not to long ago.**

"**Yes that's right," Bellatrix said with an evil smile on her face. "Daddy's far away under the Dark Lord's orders. And now the Ministry has sent his little girl to the one place he doesn't want her to be, right in front of the women who **_**will**_** be her end."**

**Bellatrix's words seemed to push Sarah father into a burning, almost out-of-control, sense of rage. "I don't need **_**my**_** father to save me," she said aloud to Bellatrix, hatred feeling every word. "I can protect myself!" She glared at Bellatrix and then spoke to Kingsley telepathically again, "Get ready." she said just a second before speaking aloud again, "I hate to break it to you but today's not going to be my end! Now Kingsley!"**

**Kingsley, with his wand pointed towards the boxes behind them (unnoticed to Bellatrix until now), took his queue, and sent the crates flying and just like Sarah had predicted one of the crates knocked the Death Eater on the left to the ground just in time. The other however, pointed his wand at Kingsley, whom was now on his feet, Sarah beside him still glaring at Bellatrix not daring to take her eyes away from her even for a moment.**

"**You little bitch," Bellatrix shouted just before sending a spell flying at Sarah who dodged it by just a few inches.**

"**I'm not the same **_**little girl**_** you knew before," Sarah stated just after she sent a stunning spell flying at Bellatrix. "I'm the youngest Auror ever that's been excepted as an Auror at the Ministry. I won't be taken down so easily anymore!" Bellatrix blocked the spell, which caused it to hit a crate nearby. "You escaped Azkaban once before and caught, you will be again………by me!" Sarah shot another spell at her.**

"**Oh yes and I almost killed you that time as I recall," Bellatrix pointed out, in what Sarah felt was an almost gloating sounding voice that made the rage inside her burn even hotter than before as the hatred grew stronger.**

"**The Dementors should have given you a little **_**kiss**_** this time," Sarah replied blocking Bellatrix's spell. "They let you off to easy the first time, if you ask me; thinking you would give them Sirius. Then again they think he's guilty of a crime he **_**never**_** committed!" She shot another spell at Bellatrix while Kingsley and the other Death Eater were still dueling. Though Sarah worked for the Ministry of Magic she often despised their way of doing things; they could be so dense sometimes.**

**Bellatrix gave an evil laugh before blocking the spell. "They thought I would break if they just put me back in Azkaban," she replied. "I just strung them along to by myself enough time to escape again to finish what I started." Bellatrix sent a green stream of light at Sarah.**

"**I don't think so!" Sarah dodged it before it could get close enough, but fell over a crate behind her, landing on her back as she sent a blocking shield in front of her.**

**Just then about a dozen Auror's Apparated into the building. Bellatrix and the Death Eater that had been dueling Kingsley both saw and Disapparated out of there instantly before anyone could stop them.**

**Kingsley quickly ran over to Sarah making sure she was hurt, part of him fearing she was…no he couldn't even think the word. What would he tell Snape? The Ministry would have hell on there hands… "Are you okay?" he asked, as he looked down at her, praying she was alive. Sure enough she was fine and he retch out his hand to help her up. A few sighs of relief had come from the newly arrived Aurors once Sarah was on her feet.**

"**No, I am not okay!" she shouted sounding more than a little irritated. "Bellatrix got away!"**

"**We'll get her next time don't worry," Kingsley stated, knowing sadly there would be a 'next time' something he didn't like. "I just need to know that you're not hurt."**

"**I'm physically fine," she said as she jerked away from him and stepped over the crate she had fallen over and mumbling something about her plan failing because she fell; calling the crate 'a stupid piece of crap'. She walked over to the Death Eater still unconscious under the wooden crates that Kingsley had blasted over.**

"**At least we got one of them," Kingsley said, trying to make Sarah feel a little better, though in his heart he knew that was a long shot.**

"**Yeah, but not the one I would have like," she said still sounding irritated as she kicked some of the broken crates away from the Death Eater's body, not really caring if she kicked him or not.**

"**What I don't understand is how you all knew to come here," Kingsley said looking at Tonks, a fellow Auror and friend, as he looked around at the eleven other Aurors standing in the room. "I mean the Minister said the two of us was all that was needed."**

"**That's what he thought too," Tonks replied, almost cheerfully, smiling brightly and adding, "That is before Sarah called to me telepathically telling me she thought there was going to be trouble. I went straight to the Minister and we gathered up who we could at a moments notice and got here as soon as we could."**

**Kingsley smiled looking over at Sarah. "And when were you going to tell me that? After I had a bloody heart attack thinking I was going to get us both killed?!" he asked her feeling a bit shocked that she had kept this little bit of information from him. "For that matter when did you do that? I thought we were both going to get our bloody asses kicked to death!"**

**This caused Sarah to laugh a little as she stopped moving the broken pieces of the wooden crates off the Death Eater's body. "Oh around the moment I sensed more than two Death Eaters," she answered nonchalantly as she looked up at him with a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "Sorry I left that part out, but you know me. I only tell the parts of the plan that I feel needs to be known at the time."**

**This was all to true and anyone that every worked with Sarah knew that. Kingsley was never sure if he should be angry with her for doing stuff like that or impressed since it always seemed to work in the end. "Yes, I know," he said to her as the other Aurors all started helping to remove the broken crate pieces.**

**Sarah leaned down to remove the mask from the unconscious Death Eater, to find out who the Death Eater was. "He's still unconscious," she stated to the others. "Now lets see who we have." She picked up his wand with one hand, then handed it to Kingsley and then pulled the Death Eater's mask off. "Albert Westins." She shook her head as she said his name. I should have known or at least sensed it was him." She stood up and looked at Kingsley, then pulled him away from the others. She spoke in a voice that only he could hear her. "I've seen him before at the house. He visited my father a few weeks ago while I was there. He told my father that he was joining Voldemort. I'm thinking that the suspicious goings on here, whatever they might have been, that was told to the Minister had something to do with Albert proving to Voldemort that he was loyal to him."**

"**Most likely," Kingsley replied after a moment of silent thoughts. "Well have to tell Dumbledore about this. Also the Minister, but I don't think you should tell him the full story, you know why."**

"**I know just what to tell him," she said just as lowly as she had before. With the Minister of Magic living in the land of denial about Voldemort being back it was best to 'edit' a lot of things that happened.**

"**You two," Kingsley said pointing towards two of the Aurors nearest the Death Eater's body. "Apparate Mr. Westin right away to the Ministry. I'm sure the Minister will want to have him taken to Azkaban very soon. The rest of us should get back to the Ministry quickly."**

**They nodded and each grabbed an arm and Disapparated with him. The others followed quickly leaving just Tonks, Kingsley, and Sarah behind, as Kingsley had planned it.**

"**Tonks could you inform Dumbledore about what happened?" Sarah asked her. Tonks' hair was a bright shade of red, short, and spiky today. Like Sarah she was a Metamorphmagus as well, being able to change her appearance without a wand or potion. "I know I won't get a chance once I get to the Ministry and he needs to know right away what has happened."**

"**Of course," she answered with a smile. "I'll go at once." She Disaparated just as Sarah said "Thank you Tonks."**

**After talking over what they would 'say' to the Minister Kingsley said, "We should get back," as he looked at her. She nodded and they both Apparated back at the Ministry of Magic building, prepared to tell.**

**The meeting the Minister didn't go as well or as shortly as Sarah would have liked, but she patiently answered all his questions, only lying when she had no other choice. Though explaining what the Death Eaters were doing there was more of a challenge than one would have thought; trying to leave out any word or hinting at all, to Voldemort being back.**

**After the Minister had spoken to Kingsley alone, he called her into his office to get her side of the events. She explained word for word that there had been three Death Eaters there and one was Bellatrix, which made the Minister give her a non-believing glance since he had been saying they were no longer in London. Sarah reassured him that it was her, but she was probably far away as possible and he agreed, which was good on her half. After going over the 'edited' version of the details that happened, the Minister asked her some other questions that took her by surprise, well somewhat by surprise.**

**After speaking with the Minister about everything, he wanted to know, she was allowed to leave. She knew he did not believe Voldemort was back so some things were better left unsaid and that made her sad for the wizarding world she loved. The 'interrogation" she had gotten from the Minister had made her somewhat tired. It felt like it was never going to end, but it finally did not a moment to soon.**

**It wasn't until she and Kingsley were back in her office talking, about what had happened and the Minister's stupidity, that she noticed what time it was. "Oh bloody hell!" she said in an almost exasperated voice, her brain feeling a mix of worried, panic, and somewhat of a freak out mode. "This is bad!"**


	5. Chapter 5: A father's worst fear?

**The Second War****  
The ****Story**** of ****Sarah****Snape**

**Chapter 5**

**A Father's Worst Fear?**

"What's the matter?" asked Kingsley as Sarah looked looking up at her from behind her desk.

"I'm three hours late for my lunch with Fred!" she answered, knowing he and George were both probably going insane with worry and fear. "He's going to freak and not to mention he's probably already freaking out over me just being late. When he finds out _why_ he's going to freak out even more."

"If you want you can go now," said Kingsley. "Take the rest of the day off, you deserve it. If anyone asks, I'll cover for you. I mean after what you went through earlier it's the least that I can do. The Minister should have let you go already anyway."

"Thanks Kingsley," she replied feeling somewhat relieved now. She and Kingsley had grown close since she became an Auror; he was always looking out for her like an uncle would his niece that he cared a lot about. "I owe you."

"Just be careful that's all I ask," he said to her with a worried looked. After the run-in with Bellatrix just a few hours ago, his worry level was even higher now, as was Sirius' probably by now after, Tonks sending word to the Order.

"I will," she said and quickly Aperated to just outside Fred and George's shop. She opened the door after looking around to see if anyone or anything suspicious was going on. The run-in with Bellatrix had made her a little more jumpy than she would have liked.

The place was almost empty except for a young girl with jet-black hair, wearing a green shirt with blue jeans, just paying George for the things she had just bought. "Thank you and have a good day," she heard him say to the young girl before he looked up and saw Sarah walking towards him. The girl walked by Sarah and said "hi" before she left.

"Fred she's here!" George yelled towards the back as he walked out from behind the counter. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" He looked at Sarah with pure worry and fear filled deep in his eyes. "You have had us scared to death for the past three hours." At that moment, Fred ran out from the storeroom in the back. "We've been contacting everyone for hours and no one knew where you were." He sounded almost exhausted as he spoke.

Fred, almost knock George over too get to Sarah, and hugged her tightly. "You had us so worried," he said as he pulled back and looked in her eyes, seeing now that she was alive at the very least. "I thought maybe…"

"I know Fred," she replied softly to him, their arms still around each other, but enough room now to look at each other. "I'm sorry I was…_detained _in the Minister's office for hours." she paused for a moment and decided it would be best to just tell them. "There's something I should tell you both about why I am so late." She took a deep breathe knowing this was only going to worry them even more, but they would find out anyway once the rest of the Order did and if they came to the meeting tonight.

Fred and George said not a word, but Fred stepped back a little to give his girlfriend some room now that he knew she was alive. He could feel something was wrong, however, it showed in her eyes when she looked at him confirming the feeling in his gut. He was sure George could see it too; anyone that knew her would be able to for that matter.

"Kingsley and I had to do a little checkout for the Minister," she began, wondering if she should leave some 'details' out or not. "An old abandoned building, suspicious goings-on that kind of stuff. He said it was just minor things so it would be safe enough for me to go along. Kingsley didn't want me to go, for obvious reasons, but the Minister insisted on it since they have most of the Aurors, and everyone else that they could get, out looking for the escaped Death Eaters." She paused for a moment. "When we got there I told Kingsley it didn't feel right, something wasn't right there. I transported us into the building after sensing movement inside. I saw two Death Eaters and without Kingsley knowledge, I sent Tonks a telepathic message telling her there were Death Eaters here and we would need more Aurors because we were out numbered.

"It was at this moment that we heard a voice behind us and we turned around." She paused and looked right and both Fred and George, who were looking almost white as ghosts at the news she was telling them. "Bellatrix was standing there with her wand pointed at us. I told Kingsley I had a plan telepathically and had him knock some crates over to knock one of the Death Eaters out while I was distracting Bellatrix. I knew if I kept her talking to me that the Aurors would have time to get there, at least that was what I hoped would happen. It worked, but my plan still failed when I dodged one of her spells and sort of _fell _over a crate I didn't know was there. It was then that the Aurors came and she and the other Death Eater that Kingsley was dueling Disaperated. I was angry with myself for letting her get away. We at least got the one that was unconscious under the broken crates." but that wasn't enough for Sarah. She wanted Bellatrix and didn't care about anything else.

"You're okay though right?" Fred said immediately looking at his girlfriend who he loved more than anything in the world. He had fear in his eyes just from knowing what happened just a few hours ago.

"Yes I'm okay," she replied and both Fred and George gave a sigh of relief.

"Good," they both said at the same time, which made Sarah smile a little.

"Lets close early and go with Sarah to the Order," George suggested to Fred, knowing what his brother was already thinking. After today, work didn't seem that important right now.

"Yes, I think we should," Fred replied then walked over to Sarah and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before saying, "You had me scared out of my mind."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she replied to him before grabbing his hand and holding it gently.

"It's okay," he replied as George closed the shop and squeezed her hand tenderly.

"You two lovebirds ready?" George asked, teasing them both a little to lighten the mood now that they knew she was okay.

"Yes," answered Sarah before she stuck her tongue out at George playfully then laughing a little. They all three Aperated to Headquarters, meaning Sirius' house and where Sarah was living, knowing the Order was probably worried about her as well.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Sirius shouted the moment Sarah appeared in the kitchen followed quickly by Fred and George at her heels. "I've been stuck here worrying and scared out of my mind that something bad happened to you! Tonks just arrived about five minutes ago and told us what happened! You should have let us know before you went back to the Ministry!"

"Calm down now Sirius," Molly said softly as she rushed over to Sarah. "She's okay and we know that now." She looked at Fred and George and then at Sarah. "Are you three hungry? I have food ready if you are."

"I'm not very hungry right now Mrs. Weasley," answered Sarah, with a smile. "I'll eat later though I promise." She gave another smile at Mrs. Weasley who was always so nice to her, like a mother at times.

"We're not hungry either mom," Fred said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Speak for yourself!" George said with a laugh. "I'm starving." Everyone seemed to laugh, including Sirius who seemed more calm now than before, at least on the outside.

Sarah sat down in the chair next to Fred as George got his plate and sat down on the other side of the table across from Fred. "I'm sorry I worried everyone," she said softly. "I wasn't really thinking much after Bellatrix got away." She wasn't thinking much about anything except that Bellatrix hand gotten away.

"It's okay," Lupin replied from the other end of the table, understanding words she wasn't saying. "The important thing is that you are okay now."

"Yeah," said Sarah with a smile at Lupin and then a glance at Fred before blushing and looking over at Sirius. "Am I forgiven for worrying you so much?" Her eyes pleading for him to forgive her as she looked at him.

"Yes," Sirius said after a short silence as if he was thinking if he should forgive her for scaring the life out of him. "Always Paws."

She smiled at him and then she looked at Tonks. "Did you get the message to Dumbledore?" Sarah asked her after realizing she hadn't asked her that yet.

"Yes," she replied. "He said that he was sending word to some of the other Order members for an emergency meeting for tonight. That's actually why I am still here." She had sent word to Kingsley while Sarah was meeting with the Minister of Magic.

"Did he say if my dad would be here?" she asked curiously. Knowing Fred was going to be here she needed to know, but more knowing he would be worried about her and probably angry if no one told him what happened.

"No, I'm sorry," she answered quickly. "I'm sure he sent word to him though."

"I know Severus will want to know what happened," Lupin said and Sirius made an irritated sound at the name "Severus" and mumbled something that sounded like "Sneverus". Lupin shot Sirius a look, as did Sarah at the same moment. "If Dumbledore hasn't told him already that is."

"Bellatrix said that Voldemort," Sarah paused when Molly dropped the two plates, that she was holding, in the floor at the sound of Voldemort's name. Then finished what she was saying when Mrs. Weasley used a spell to repair the broken plates. "had sent my dad somewhere on his orders. I'm not sure what she was talking about though. Do you think it was planned? I mean having me there that is." This had accord to her when Bellatrix had said her dad was sent far away on the Dark Lord's orders.

"No," Lupin answered quickly before anyone else had a chance. "I believe that was more coincidence that Kingsley and you were sent there. I don't think she, nor anyone else, would have expected the Minister of Magic to send an Auror, who a known Death Eater that escaped from Azkaban wants to kill, out like that into the open."

"I don't know what he was thinking doing that in the first place," Sirius interrupted, sounding a bit annoyed and irritated. "He knows bloody well that Bellatrix wants you dead and sending you out on anything even if it's not supposed to be dangers, is just plan ludicrous. Anyone with half a brain would have known better than that."

"We are talking about the Minister here," Sarah pointed out to Sirius with a laugh. "He doesn't even want to believe that Voldemort _is_ back after all." Again, everyone winced when Sarah called Voldemort by his name, but she ignored their reactions as she often. "I think he thought there was no chance that Bellatrix was that close to the Ministry anyway, after all he has convinced himself and half the wizarding world that the escaped Death Eaters are far away from here. I believe he just thought it was some pranks or someone's imagination playing tricks on them to be quite honest." The Minister's stupidity annoyed her more than anything, but there was no point in thinking about it.

"I agree," said Lupin. "He doesn't want to believe anything these days, especially anything to do with Death Eaters and Voldemort."

"Yeah," Tonks said, finally speaking up. "Kingsley told me just the other day that someone told the Minister they seen a Death Eater outside their house and all he did was laugh and say I assure you that all the escaped Death Eaters are far away from London by now and there are none left in this area.'" She shook her head sadly knowing what all the others were thinking exactly what she was.

"His stupidity will be the death of us all if he keeps this up," Sarah stated in a displeased and frustrated voice. When she said that she remembered something that the Minister had asked her earlier. "I almost forgot something the Minister said when I told him about what happened." She moved in her seat a little to get situated again. "He asked me if I thought the other Death Eater was you, Sirius."

This caused Sirius to laugh a little, knowing the Ministry still thought he was a mass murderer. "What did you tell him?" he asked curiously.

"I told him no," she answered looking right at him. "I told him the Death Eater was to short to be you. He was almost the same height as I am. I think he believed me and then he asked me something else." Sarah seemed to get a bet tense now when everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to her. "He asked if I had heard from you." This information caused Fred to spit his water that he had just taken a drink of, all over the place as everyone else froze and Tonks dropped her fork onto the floor.

"What?" Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George, and Molly all shouted at the same time in the same shocked voices.

"You're kidding right?" Fred asked looking at her with his mouth dropped open and his eyes just as wide as everyone else's as they all stared at her in shock.

"No I'm not," she replied more serious than ever.

"Do you think he suspects that you know where I am?" Sirius asked quickly, feeling panic start to boil inside him. That was the last thing he wanted was for the Ministry to suspect Sarah of knowing anything about his whereabouts.

"No," said Sarah looking at him knowing what he was feeling, seeing it in his eyes clear as if he said it. "However, he knows that I was friends with Ricky and that you were very close to my mom and even me before you were sent to Azkaban." This was bad news, but as long as she stuck to her story, all would be fine and she knew that.

Lupin shook his head and looked down at the table. "Dumbledore is not going to like this," he said softly. If anyone suspected that Sarah knew where Sirius was or that they had contacted each other in any way she would be in a lot of trouble and probably lose her job, possible be sent to Azkaban.

"I know," Sarah replied. "I told him I hadn't heard from you, obviously." She looked at Sirius as she said that then continued. That's when he started asking me questions about Ricky." Everyone was very quiet by this point as they listened to her. "He asked if I heard from him and I said no. Then he asked if I knew were he was and I said last I heard he was in Egypt when he was sent there by the Ministry. He asked if I thought he had joined up with you somewhere or helped you to escape and I told him no and then pointed out that Ricky went missing almost a year and half after you escaped and he was thought to be dead. I think he believed me, but I'm going to be extra careful for a while anyway."

"That's a very good idea Sarah," approved Lupin as he looked at her with worry in her eyes. She was the youngest Auror every except into the Ministry. Her family was a friend of Sirius Black whom the Ministry thought was a mass murderer, not to mention she was best friends with Sirius' son. She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, known to be close to Dumbledore when she was in school, and her father was a former Death Eater. So much they could use against her if they wanted; this wasn't good. He knew they would be keeping a very close eye on her and that worried him. If he hadn't looked tired and old in his ragged torn clothes before, he did now. "I think you need to speak to Dumbledore about this and see what he thinks." He knew if anyone would know, what she should do it would be Dumbledore.

"I plan to actually," replied Sarah. "Tonight after the meeting if I can get him alone. I don't want everyone in the Order knowing about this. Some don't trust me as it is, this would only fuel their suspicion even more." Those that didn't trust her father, with the exception of Sirius, did not trust her because of what her father had been, a Death Eater, now spy for the Order.

"Good," said Lupin with a soft smile. "He should know what we should do about this. I mean if the Ministry is becoming even a bit suspicious that you might be involved in Sirius' escape or know of his whereabouts or anything in that nature at all, it could be dangerous for you and the Order." Like she didn't already know that already.

"I know," she agreed. "I suspected they were going to asked me eventually anyway. I mentioned it to Dumbledore and my father both before. I just hope they keep on believing what I tell them."

"I just thought of something," Fred said looking over at his girlfriend again. "Do they know where you are currently living? Here I mean. Do they know you're living here?"

"No," she answered in a matter-of-fact tone. This was something she and her father had talked to Dumbledore about before she moved into Sirius' house. "I told them that after Bellatrix escaped that I moved into a house that my father had enchanted for my safety so that she would not be able to locate me in anyway, the 'safe house' I go to first before coming here most of the time. They didn't question me any further on that matter again. I think they trusted me on that or at least understood about the extra security from an 'overprotective' father."

"That sounds like a good plan," said Lupin, knowing what others had said when she wasn't around.

"We'll make sure you get a chance to speak with him, I promise," Sirius said sounding very sure. He sat back in his chair and smiled widely.

"Thanks Sirius," replied Sarah feeling a bit more at ease now. Molly decided to go upstairs and do some more cleaning before the meeting, while Fred and George talked to Lupin about the Minister of Magic and the Daily Prophet. Sarah just sat there not saying much at all, her mind still on Bellatrix.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower before the meeting starts," she stated as she stood up not waiting for any responses. She squeezed Sirius' shoulder as she walked behind him feeling the stress of everything that was going on and that happened. Not only did he worry about her, his son going missing, but also about Harry, his godson who was at Hogwarts and the reason everyone was so on edge. Harry was Sirius', best friend, James Potter's son and the only person ever known to survive the killing curse. Voldemort wanted nothing more than to kill Harry and now that he was back and 'secretly' gaining followers it had everyone on edge. Everyone did everything they could to try and protect Harry. Sarah felt guilty for adding to Sirius' stress, but didn't know a way of avoiding it.

She sighed as she walked upstairs to her room and closed her door once she was there. She went right to her dresser and then to the wardrobe and got her clothes out she was planning to wear for the meeting. She took her shoes off in her room and then headed to the bathroom.

Her hot shower was nice and relaxing, part of her not wanting it to end. She got out, unwilling and quickly dried her blonde hair. She looked in the mirror concentrated hard as she watched her hair go from blonde to a dark crimson and long to short, just touching her shoulders.

"The others will be getting here in ten minutes," she heard Molly say knocking her bedroom door and she sighed to herself.

"Okay," Sarah yelled loud enough that Molly could hear her. She put on her clothes as quickly as she could and looked in the full body mirror hanging on her bathroom door. She had on a black long sleeve a tad low-cut cotton shirt that showed off her figure rather well, with a dark blue pair of jeans that looked faded in some areas. Her locket shown very well on the black shirt and she smiled.

She walked into her room and put on a pair of black tennis shoes over her white socks. She tired her shoes as she heard voices downstairs. "Someone's here already," she said to herself allowed. "Guess I better get downstairs at any rate, even if I don't really want to."

She met Sirius half way down the hall, he had been coming to tell her that Alastor Moody and Dedalus Diggle had just arrived. She took a deep breath before walking downstairs to the kitchen where everyone would be meeting. She saw Alastor first when she entered the room and smiled kindly at him. He was a retired Auror and had put more than his share of Death Eaters in Azkaban. He greeted her at once; his magical electric blue eye seemed to be examining everything. His magical eye could move all the way around, see through walls, tables, floors, Invisibility Cloaks (cloaks that let the person where it be unseen to all as long as they had it on), and even through the back of his own head.

"Good to see you alive," growled Alastor as he approached her. "Tonks just told us you had a run-in with Lestrange." Sarah got Tonks' eyes and glared causing her to blush slightly giving Sarah an apologetic smile.

"Yeah," was all she could say before three more members of the Order entered the kitchen as well. Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, and Mundungus Fletcher or Dung as some called him, followed by Arthur Weasley not long after them. Everyone seemed to be in their own conversations, which made Sarah happy. Just moments later Kingsley showed up and smiled when she greeted him.

Before anyone could say anything, Dumbledore came in the kitchen followed by both Sirius and Remus. "Let's get this meeting started," Dumbledore said straight away, getting right to the point. He glanced at Sarah with a grave look in his knowing eyes behind his half moon spectacles.

"Hello Professor," she said as everyone took a seat.

"You're not in school anymore, you don't have to call me that," Dumbledore corrected her with a kind smile. "Now do you want to start with what happened today or let others give their news first?"

"Can the others start first please?" she said almost begging. He could see in her eyes she wasn't ready talk and nodded his head once before she took the only empty seat left next to Sirius.

"I believe Kingsley has an update for us," stated Dumbledore as he looked towards the Auror seated across from Sarah.

"The Minister is getting more uptight as of lately," he began. "He's been asking more questions to anyone close or that's ever been close to Dumbledore and Sirius. He's suspecting everyone again." Everyone stared at him and Sarah now understood what was up with the Minister during her little meeting with him. "His keeping a closer eye on anyone he thinks might know something." He then saw the look of fear that crept its way onto Sarah's face. "He doesn't suspect you anymore."

"He suspected me?" Sarah asked right as Sirius and Lupin asked, "He suspected her?" All three shocked at Kingsley's words.

"At first yes," he answered not taking his eyes off his young Auror friend. "After you left work I went to have a word with him. To be honest I felt he was being unfair keeping you there. So when I went in he asked me to sit. He said he wanted to know if I thought you had any contacted with Sirius or Dumbledore considering I seem to keep a close eye on you. I told him I was more than certain you hadn't and asked why he thought I would know. He said I seem to be close to you and worry about you a lot. I told him that it was because I felt someone should be looking out for you with all that has happened. I also told him since I was in charge of the search for Sirius, knowing he was close to your mum when she was alive; that I if I stayed close...if he contacted you, you might trust me enough to tell me." He gave Sirius a smile; everyone knowing he was giving the Ministry false leads on his whereabouts. "I told him you could be trusted and he seems to no longer suspect you. I'm pretty sure he believes me. He noticed I was willing to stake my career on you, I don't think he had any other choice but to believe me."

"Thank you Kingsley, that means a lot to me," replied Sarah, touched by his words.

"Anytime," he replied back to her. "So I think those of us that work at the Ministry should try and be more cautious than ever before, just to be on safe side." Tonks, Arthur, and Sarah all nodded in agreement.

"Sarah I believe it's time for you tell us what happened today," Dumbledore stated. Why he didn't ask Kingsley was beyond her knowledge, but she suspected that he had his reasons and she sighed heavily.

"Well," she started as she leaned back in her seat; all eyes on her.

"Hold on," said a cold voice from the door causing everyone to jump and turn to look at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Second War**

**The Story of Sarah Snape**

**Chapter Six**

**Her father's worst fears come true.**

"Dad!" Sarah replied jumping from her seat to meet him half way as he walked into the room. She was so happy to see him, but he looked very exhausted. His black eyes staring into hers and hidden in the back was the worry he had been feeling all morning. His black traveling cloak, much like hers that he had gotten for her, swept the floor as he walked swiftly up to his daughter, placing a comforting hand on her shoulders before pulling her into in a warm embrace. Relief of seeing his daughter alive flooded through him as he held her in his arms, with hers around his waist; both relieved to see the other. Tears started to run down her cheeks without her knowledge as she hugged her father tightly.

"I'm glad that you're okay," he said to her as he pulled away from their hug. "Dumbledore contacted me the moment Tonks told him. I got away as soon as I could." He left out the part about having gone to talk speak to Voldemort about Bellatrix, but he would tell her later along with Dumbledore. "Are you hurt in any way?"

"No," she replied not meeting her father's gaze. He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "My pride is all that's hurt. I failed…" She trailed off hating to admit her weakness.

He smiled with relief that no harm had come to his daughter. "Don't worry about that right now, the important thing to me is that you are alive," he said, and then noticing everyone staring at them, he straightened up and cleared his throat. His voice, now back, to his 'normal' cold tone as he spoke again. "I want to know exactly what happened."

Sarah walked over and sat back down in her seat; her father's hands on both her shoulders. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning but I think Kingsley should tell us what the Minister said to him before I got to work this morning."

Kingsley nodded in agreement. "Well I got to work earlier than Sarah because the Minister had asked me to come in at once," he began explaining. "He said that someone had informed him that something weird was going on in the old abandoned building; strange noises, lights going on, and stuff like that. He said he needed me to go check it out and take Sarah with me. However, he didn't seem quite himself then again he hasn't seemed all there for a while now. I told him I didn't think she should go with Bellatrix being at large. He said everyone else was busy, he trusted enough that this would not be anything and said she would be safe."

"Safe my ass," Sirius growled, recalling the events that happened earlier.

"I know," Kingsley said -- not really to Sirius -- he was looking at Sarah's father behind her as if agreeing to some unsaid words that he was reading on Severus' face. "He was wrong as he has been on a lot of things. I shouldn't have taken her along or I should have forced her to leave before we even went in. I take full blame."

"What?" Sarah said shocked at Kingsley's last words. "I would have gone anyway and there's no way I would have left! You know me better than that." Her father squeezed her shoulders. She could feel him turn tense and tried to calm herself down. "Look it happened; it's over, the end."

"Sarah why don't you tell us what happened next," suggested Dumbledore after looking at his pocket watch.

"Well, Kingsley and I Aperated near the building," she began her explanation of the earlier events. "We wanted close but not close enough they could hear us. When we walked over, I could sense there was something not right. Kingsley agreed but we went in anyway. I transported us into the building where I thought it was safe, no movement, and such. I saw two Death Eaters, but couldn't see the other had had sensed. That was when we heard a voice behind us. It was Bellatrix with her wand out. I told Kingsley I had a plan telepathically and I distracted her while Kingsley got ready to knock the crates over like I had planned. The crates hit one of the Death Eaters, but missed the other. Kingsley started dueling with him and I started to duel Bellatrix."

"Did she say anything to you?" asked Dumbledore her as she felt her father tense more at the mention of Bellatrix.

"Yes, quite a bit actually," she replied as she tried to remember everything that would help the Order. "Well after Kingsley tried to get me to leave and I wouldn't she said 'Always the brave one aren't you?' then added that my _daddy _wouldn't be there to save me this time. Which I thought was odd, but I didn't think much of it. Then when I didn't respond, she said that was right 'Daddy's far away under the Dark Lord's orders. And now the Ministry has sent his little girl to the one place he doesn't want her to be, right in front of the women who _will _be her end.' which kind of ticked me off, well the tone she used that is."

"What kind of tone was that?" Dumbledore asked at once.

"Well kind of like she was gloating or something, I'm not real sure," she said then continued on when her old professor nodded. "I told her I didn't need my _daddy _to save me, that I can protect myself, and told her that today wasn't going to my end. That's when Kingsley knocked the crates over."

"You little bitch," Bellatrix shouted just before sending a spell flying at Sarah who dodged it by just a few inches.

"I'm not the same _little girl_ you knew before," Sarah stated just after she sent a stunning spell flying at Bellatrix. "I'm the youngest Auror ever that's been accepted as an Auror at the Ministry. I won't be taken down so easily anymore!" Bellatrix blocked the spell, which caused it to hit a crate nearby her. "You escaped Azkaban once before and caught, you will be again………by me!" Sarah shot another spell at her.

"Oh yes and I almost killed you that time as I recall," Bellatrix pointed out, in what Sarah felt was an almost gloating sounding voice that made the rage inside her burn even hotter than before as the hatred grew stronger.

"The Dementors should have given you a _kiss_," Sarah replied blocking Bellatrix's spell. "They let you off _to_ easy, if you ask me; thinking you would give them Sirius. Then again they think he's guilty of a crime he _never_ committed!" She shot another spell at Bellatrix while Kingsley and the other Death Eater were still dueling. Though Sarah worked for the Ministry of Magic she often despised their way of doing things; they could be so dense sometimes.

Bellatrix gave an evil laugh before blocking the spell. "They thought I would break if they just put me back in Azkaban," she replied. "I just strung them along to by myself enough time to escape again to _finish_ what I started." Bellatrix sent a green stream of light at Sarah.

"And that's when I fell over the crate, the Aurors got there, and she got away," Sarah said as she recalled the fight with Bellatrix, pain, frustration, anger, and sadness in her eyes from being so bloody clumsy and letting Bellatrix get away like that. When she quoted Bellatrix's words "finish what I started' she could feel the tension in the room grow, especially from her father and Sirius.

Dumbledore seemed to be contemplating everything that had happened as he sat in silence for a moment. "There seems to be more here than we know," he stated looking grave. "It just seems unlike them to be there like that."

"I agree," Severus said still with his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "I will find out what I can." There seemed to be unsaid words between Dumbledore and Severus, as if they were reading each other's minds.

"Did anything else happen?" Dumbledore asked Sarah.

"Well the Death Eater that Kingsley had knocked unconscious with crates was the only one we caught," she pointed out. "It was Albert Westins." She felt her father tense up even more.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked his daughter through clinched teeth.

"Yes," she answered, not wanting to point out to the rest of the Order that she remembered him from his visit with her father. Her father seemed to swear under his breath. "The Minister didn't say if they got anything out of him or not. I'm not sure Fudge trusted me enough to give me any information about it." Sarah, her father, and Kingsley exchanged a look and Dumbledore seemed to catch it, but no one else.

"What all did the Minister say to you while in your meeting with him?" asked Dumbledore, changing the subject somewhat for now.

"Well he first asked me to explain what happened and after I explained he asked me questions," she began explaining things once more.

"Are you sure it was Lestrange?" Cornilus Fudge, the Minister of Magic, asked her from behind his desk, as they sat alone in his office.

"Yes," Sarah replied. "I would know her anywhere."

"Was the other one that Kingsley dueled Black?" he questioned further.

"No. He was to short to be him, he was almost as short as I am."

"Was it Black's son?"

"No, I would have sensed it was him if it had been. This was someone else, but I'm not sure who."

The Minister seemed to take that into consideration as he thought of more questions to ask her as he slid a cup of tea towards her. "Here drink up," he said to her with a warm smile. "After what you just went through you probably need it."

"No thank you," she replied, her stomach not in the mood for anything right now. "I'm not feeling very thirsty right now." She stated to slide the teacup back to him, but he stopped her.

"I insist," he said firmly and something in his eyes seemed different to her. "We don't want you going into shock or anything."

"Really I'm fine I'm not thirsty," she said once more.

But that didn't seem enough for him. "I insist," he said again this time more furiously this time; so furious that it frightened her slightly.

She took the cup in her hand and pretended to drink it. Something inside her told her not to drink it; it was something in his eyes. She wouldn't even let it touch her lips. What if it was poised? What if he had done something to it? He hadn't been in his right mind for so long, what if he lost it completely.

"That's better," he said more calmly now, almost back to his old self. "I know your mother was close to Sirius Black. I don't want you hiding things from the Ministry because of that."

"I would never do that," she said quickly. "I work for the Ministry now. I am loyal to my job." She was a little insulted that he thought this of her after all she had been through. Where was he going with this? She looked down at her cup and realized something she didn't think about before. Had he put the truth potion in her drink? Was he really that paranoid now that he would use that on his own workers? Yes, yes he was. _Paranoid idiot,_ she said to herself as she pretended to take another drink, playing along with his insanity.

"Has he tried to contact you since he escaped? Have you contacted him since he escaped? Do you know where he might be? Can you think of anything that we might need to know to catch him?" he asked her curtly trying to get what he could out of her. Did he really think if she knew this that, she would tell him?

"No he hasn't tried to contact me. No, I have not tried to contact him. I have told Kingsley everything that might help find the murderer." She added the last part purely for the Minister's spite. "He talked to me when the Ministry did a background check on me before I became an Auror. If you haven't forgotten I was interrogated for four and half hours over it. I told I everything I possible could then, remember?" At least she wasn't completely outright lying to the Minister, stretching the truth yes, but not completely lying.

"Oh yes I remember," he said, somewhat satisfied with her answers. "I just thought maybe you thought of something else or had new information for me, us. Now have you heard from his son Ricky at all? I know you were very close to him when you attended Hogwarts together."

_Paranoid fool_, she thought to herself. "No, I have not. Last I heard from him was after _you _sent him to Egypt. I told Kingsley as much when I was asked about this last time."

"Do you know where he is at?"

"No."

"Have you heard from him at all?"

"No I haven't."

"Do you believe he helped his father escape?"

"No, I do not. He went missing a year and half after his father escaped Azkaban and it's been said he is believed to be dead remember?"

"Yes that is what we believe. Do you think Black killed him?"

"I doubt it. He probably got lost in a tomb or got hexed by some ancient curse or something." She hoped he was satisfied with her answers and he seemed to be.

"Would you tell Kingsley right away if he either of them contact you, I know you and Kingsley seem quite close?" he asked her and she wanted badly to roll her eyes, but fault back the urge.

"Of course, I will," she said and that was no lie. She would tell Kingsley if Sirius told her anything or if she heard from Ricky. What the Minister didn't know was that Kingsley would either change things around, giving him false leads or not tell him at all.

"Good! You may go now," he said as he waved a hand satisfied with their conversation.

"Thank you Minister," she said as she silently cast a spell to make some of the tea disappear before sitting the cup back down on the Minister's desk.

Everyone stared at her silently in shock as she told them what happened with the Minister earlier that morning. Kingsley, however, was the only one who didn't seem the tiniest bit surprised. She figured he had gone through a similar situation as she had or the Minister had told him what he planned to do.

"What is he up to?" Lupin wondered allowed, being the first to speak after Sarah was finished.

"I honestly don't know," answered Kingsley.

"His a paranoid git, who's going to get us all killed," said Fred and George at the same time. Their words made Sarah smile a little because it was true. The minister's stupidity was going to be the end of them all if they weren't careful. Their mother, however, did not like it and gave them both a disapproving look.

"Sarah and Kingsley have given us much to think about," Dumbledore said finally. "This is bad, but we all knew this was going to happen. Does anyone else have any news that we need to discuss?"

Some had updates and others told rumors they had heard, but nothing seemed as huge as Sarah and Kingsley's news or not as important. She was happy that the attention was finally off her, but her father still hadn't moved his hands from her shoulders. She didn't think that the meeting was ever going to end, but it finally did.

All that remained were Sirius, Lupin, Severus, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Fred, George, Alastor, Kingsley, and Dumbledore. However, Molly and Arthur excused themselves from the room after a few minutes, giving Fred and George a look before leaving. It was then that Fred and George got the hint and unwilling excused themselves as well, but Sarah knew they would be listening in. Tonks, Remus, and Alastor followed soon after, leaving Sarah, her father, Dumbledore, and Sirius in the room alone.

"If you need me I'll be right upstairs," Sirius said to Sarah, knowing she wanted to speak to Dumbledore and her father alone. He gave her a smile before standing up.

"Thanks Sirius," she said as she watched him leave the room and was now standing leaning against the table. She waited until he was gone and the door was shot to speak.

"Sirius and Remus said you wanted to speak with me privately?" Dumbledore said before she could say anything.

"Yes, to you and my dad," she said with a heavy sigh. "I know some of the Order doesn't trust me so I didn't want to say a lot in front of them."

"Of course not," Dumbledore understood what she was getting at, he knew everything or so Sarah and most everyone else believed.

"I recognized Albert, but I didn't say how, nor did I tell the Minister," she said at quickly.

"I believed as much when you said his name," her father said coldly. "Are you sure you don't know who the other one was?"

"I can guess, but I wasn't focusing on him once I knew Bellatrix was there," she admitted feeling slightly ashamed for letting her hatred of the Death Eater block her good judgment of doing her job correctly.

"Who do you think it was?" asked Dumbledore looking up at her from his half moon spectacles.

"I'm not really sure," she admitted. "I don't think it was Avery. I know it wasn't Dolohov because he's better then whomever the masked Death Eater was."

"I agree I don't think Avery would," Severus said as he too was looking at his daughter. "He -- unless the Dark Lord gave him the order -- would have contacted me at once. Dolohov was with me, Rodolphus, and Nott."

"I thought possibly it was either Macnair or Travers," she said to her father.

"If it was Travers he will be the best to get the information from," her father pointed out. "It won't be as easy if it was Macnair."

"I'm just glad it wasn't Dolohov," she said relieved, knowing how dangerous he could be. "However, I don't think he, Avery, Nott, or Malfoy would attack me unless Voldemort gave them orders to do so."

"I do need to have a word with the Dark Lord as soon as I leave here," he said with a heavy sigh. He would not let this happen again.

"Do you think he will agree?" Dumbledore asked, apparently to an unasked question that he saw in Snape's eyes.

"I can only hope," he replied. "But he did give me what I wanted before. Perhaps he will again."

"Let's hope," Dumbledore agreed.

Sarah knew not to ask questions, if it was meant for her to know her father would have said it allowed. Then she remembered what else she needed to speak to him about and wondered if it would be better to bring it up with Dumbledore here to keep her father calm.

Dumbledore seemed to see what she was thinking, as she was no longer listening to them. "I believe he will be able to handle it," he said to her getting her attention. She looked at him with more fear in her eyes than she had ever shown before. He stood up, put his hand on her shoulder, and smiled at her. "He loves you no matter what, even if he doesn't like your choices." He looked at Severus as he passed by him. "I believe I'm going to go say goodnight to the others before I get back to the school. I'll see you when you get there." Then he whisper as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be too angry with her." He walked over to the door and said somewhat loudly, "Goodnight Sarah, Severus I will see you later."

Once he closed the door behind him fear and panic began to show itself even more as she tried hard not to start hyperventilating, as she was now alone with her father with news that he would not approve of. He got her eye as she was staring into space, part of her wanting to bolt and get the hell out of there as fast as she could.

"Are you going to tell me now or run?" he asked, knowing his daughter better than she did at times.

"I don't know," she croaked, terror freezing her body like ice.

He waited almost impatiently for his daughter to say whatever it was that she was so afraid to tell him. He sat back in the chair looking at her. He had places he needed to go, but his daughter came first.

"Dad," she said, her voice shaking and full of uncertainty. "I…"

"What did you do?" he asked, guessing she had done something wrong or thought she had.

"I…" she tried again, but words didn't seem to come out so easily now. _Just tell him,_ a voice said in her head. "IminlovewithFredWeasley," she managed to say, but said it so fast it sounded like one word and was not understandable.

"Calm down and try again," he calmly said to her, his black eyes staring at her.

"Dad, I'm in love with Fred Weasley," she said, her hands and most of her body shaking with fear and panic.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" he yelled, now on his feet, hate in his eyes. "This better not be a joke!"

"It's not," she said, her voice low as she tried to calm her nerves. "And he feels the same for me."

His dislike of the Weasleys apparent on his face without having to even speak the words allowed. This was his _only_ daughter; he would never think anyone was _good_ enough for her, but a _Weasley_? What was she trying to do, send him to an early grave? He would hex Fred right this moment if had been in the room. This explained the look in Fred's eyes from the moment he arrived in the kitchen and the look the Weasley had when he looked at his daughter. Hatred boiled inside him strong as a fire in a burning building. _I'll kill him_, he said to himself, his fingers wrapped tightly around his wand without thinking.

Sarah noticed her father's hand on his wand. _Damn it!_ she thought to herself. "Dad calm down please!" she shouted as his hand was on the door. "Dad, please!" He had the door open and was moving rather quickly. "Damn it!" There was sounds coming from upstairs, she guessed Fred and George were up there listening.

He was going to curse him all the way to hell if he could. Killing him was still at the top of his list. His mind was only on one thing, his daughter's voice was in the far distant, a faint whisper.

Sarah Apperated a foot in front of her father, in hopes of stopping him on the stairs that least to the second floor. Sirius seeing the commotion aimed to stop Severus, but Lupin stopped and shook his head. "They need to work this out," he said to him. "Let Sarah do this. She _needs_ to this _herself_." He unwilling stood there watching, Remus not letting go of his arm, Alastor now at Sirius other side holding his other arm. Arthur holding his screaming wife back by putting his arms around her tightly; he knew Sarah could handle this; after all there was nothing Severus wouldn't do for his daughter.

'He's going to kill him! He's going to kill my son!" Molly shouted trying to push her husband away.

"No he's not, now calm down Molly please," said Arthur sternly to his wife. Tonks standing at the top of the stairs, standing the drawing room doorway after hearing the commotion didn't seem to know what to think or do. Her eyes were wide with shock and horror.

Whoever thought Severus Snape would take this news easily and without overreacting, was only fooling themselves. Kingsley stood beside the drawing room's door near Tonks shaking his head. He knew this was going to be bad, but why did Dumbledore have to leave. If this got to out of hand, he would be the only one to stop him. Would he have it in him to hex Sarah's father even if he had no other choice? She would not approve of anyone hurting her father. This was more complicated than most had expected.

"Dad! Please stop!" she shouted.

"Out of my way." he said through clinched teeth as he pushed her out of his way. Only to have her Aperate a few feet in front of him again as his attempt failed once more.

"Dad please don't do this!" she said more begging now in her voice, tears filling her eyes. Fred and George both were standing just five feet behind her.

"Move!" he commanded his daughter, anger still strong in his voice. All eyes still on them; Molly still trying to get away from her husband, who threatened to hex her if she didn't stop struggling believing Sarah could handle this. He understood Severus, to a point. What if his daughter, Ginny, was in love with Draco Malfoy? Would he react just as Severus? He loathed the Malfoys with a passion. Yes, he would be reacting just like Severus there was no doubt about that.

"No!" she shouted, tears starting to stream from her eyes. "Dad, please!"

He stopped just an arms length away from her. "Move. NOW!" he said forcefully.

Sarah stepped backwards a few steps to find Fred's hand now touching the center of her back. "Dad, please!" she begged again through the tears gushing down her face. "I won't let you hurt him! Please!" Her hand went for her wand; she would stop her father one way or another.

"No," Fred said behind her grabbing her hand before it got to her wand. "I won't let you do that, he's your father." He sighed and began to step around her. "I should have talked to him before I told you how I felt, traditionally at least. I love you and will take whatever consequences come, it's my choice."

Everyone was froze, Molly now in tears and Arthur holding her comfortingly. Lupin secretly praying to himself, Kingsley wondering if he should hex Severus or not while Tonks was frozen in the doorway still. Alastor still not letting go of Sirius watched anxiously as everyone else, not daring to move. George watching idle as his brother stand up to the father of the women he loved not daring to breathe. Even the house elf Krecher was watching from a dark corner, unnoticed to the others.

Sarah put her hand out blocking Fred. "Please dad!" she said again, her face soaked with tears. "I can't live without him!" She was not crying hysterically.

"I can't live without you either," Fred said beside her, no smile on his face, his voice stone solid serious.

Their words froze her father in his tracks; his eyes seemed to stare at them. His mind pulling him back in time, to a time he would never forget. His wife was the only thought on his mind now.

"I love you Hope," he said looking deep into the young Auror's eyes. He had only felt this way about one other in his life, Lily Evans, who was in love with someone else whom he loathed more than anything, James Potter. However, with Hope, it was different and he knew that.

"Severus," Hope said as she stared deep into his black eyes. "I love you too."

"This is so wrong," he said not taking his eyes off the amazing woman in his arms holding her close. "I should hate you, but I don't. You are to close to _them_. You are an Auror and I am…" He couldn't bare to say he was a Death Eater, though she was more than aware of this fact.

"I know," she said gloomily. "Sirius and James will throw a bloody fit when I tell them and probably want to kill you, not that they probably don't already."

"I know and I don't want to hurt you in anyway, I love you to much to do that," he admitted to her, his voice full of sorrow. "I can see the pain it causes you in your eyes. I know you love _them_ and _he_ sees you as his sister. I know it pains you deeply and your heart is at war with itself. You don't want to hurt them and you want to be with me. I know it's not easy on you."

"I don't care what they say to be quite honest with you," she pointed out, her heart racing out of control as it often did when he was near or held her close. "Lily, will be the only one to understand, but Sirius and James is another story. I have to make them see…" She looked deeper into his black eyes, usually cold, but soft when he looked at her. "I can't live without you."

"Nor can I," he admitted. His life would not be worth living alone now that he had found her, it would not be worth another breath of air if he could not hold her in his arms for the rest of his life. The Dark Lord, Dumbledore, spying for both sides, none of it would matter if he did not have her.

His heart sank deep in his chest. His daughter, his whole life after losing his beloved Hope, felt as deeply and strongly about this Weasley, whom he despised, as he had, still felt, for his wife. He wanted to kick fate right in the bloody ass for doing this to him. His eyes narrowed slightly in frustration from the whole situation. Why couldn't she have fallen for anyone else, even Potter would have been better than this Weasley, but not by much. He stared at his daughter -- the others still not daring to move -- to see his daughter was crying. He could not do this to her -- hurt her in this way. She looked so much like her mother even with her crimson hair color she had today. This was the one thing he could not do; see her in this much pain. He would rather death take him now that see his daughter in any sort of pain. It was there in her eyes that same look her mother had, the strongest sign of love. He knew this was whom she wanted, even if he hated it. He knew this was doing to her what it had her mother when she fell in love with him, the confusion, the pain, the unconditional love never fading no matter what. He sighed heavily.

"You hurt _her_ in any way at _all_ and I _will_ kill you myself wither she likes it or _not_," Severus said fiercely to Fred meaning every word he was saying.

"Are…are you saying what I think you are?" Sarah asked through her tears, her eyes wide as shock seemed to be taking over her body now. Fred seemed just as shocked has his girlfriend at what they were hearing from Severus.

"I don't like it," Severus replied to his daughter. "I won't lie to you, but I see it in your eyes and _if_ this is what you want I won't stop you."

"It is!" she said quickly as more tears fell from her eyes, no longer tears of sadness, but tears of joy. "It is! Oh thank you dad!" She ran to him wrapping her arms around him so tightly he almost couldn't breathe.

He looked over at Fred and said, "I do mean what I said. I will if you hurt her in anyway."

He returned her hug instantly. There were no words he could say after seeing how happy he just made his daughter. This was not going to be easy but for her he would do whatever he could to make her happy. She was all he had left in this world and he would not let anything change that, even if that meant having the Weasleys as in-laws, he shuddered at the mere thought of Sarah marrying into that family.

"Yes sir," Fred said, knowing he meant it. What father wouldn't? Sarah walked over to him after letting go of her father and wrapped her arms around him, as she smiled. All their worries about her father not approving faded and filled with joy and happiness.

Everyone else had felt the change in and relaxed. Lupin and Sirius both sighed in relief, now smiling brightly. Molly was still crying, as she tried to wipe the tears away, her husband, with his arm around her, smiled happily. George patted his brother on his back, relieved, as everyone else was to have this over with and end happily for his brother and best friend. Alastor laughed not believing his eyes or ears after all he had seen of Snape's hatred of the Weasley family. Tonks wasn't sure what to do; all she could do was smile as she looked over at Kingsley, who looked like twenty years of worry had just been lifted off him. He smiled back at Tonks, he was happy he didn't have to do anything after all.

"So is the world coming to an end now or what?" asked George with a laugh in a teasing way. Everyone but Severus rolled with laughter; none of them would have seen this coming, well at least not have seen Severus agreeing to let his daughter date a _'Weasley'_.

"Maybe?" Sarah said laughing then sticking her tongue out at George and the both laughed even more. She was so happy right now; she didn't care if Voldemort himself showed up with Bellatrix.

"I hate to interrupt," Severus said calmly to his daughter. "But I do need to get going now."

"Oh," she said as she let go of Fred and walked over to her father. "Please be careful." She looked at him pleading with her eyes; she could not handle losing her him.

"I try my best," he said as he hugged her once more. This was going to be a longer night than he had expected two of his worst fears in one day. First Bellatrix going after his daughter and then his daughter falling in love with a Weasley, what worse things could happen? Facing the Dark Lord was going to be so easy after dealing with this. He kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I need you to be careful, I can't lose you as well."

"I will," she replied, knowing exactly what her father meant. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well," he said before letting her go. Then swiftly he turned moving down the stairs and out the door, not looking at anyone.

"Well this has been an eventful evening," Sirius laughed as he met Sarah, Fred, and George at the bottom of the stairs.

"More like an eventful day," Kingsley corrected him as he and Tonks made their way down the stairs as well.

"Never thought I would see the day," Alastor stated shaking his head in disbelief.

"Me either," Arthur said with a smile agreeing with Alastor's statement, knowing as well as everyone else what he was referring to.

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm just happy to be still standing," Fred said, his arm around Sarah's waist. "I thought the moment we heard Snape yelling that I was dead. Dumbledore's warning about the conversation that was going to happen should have included 'he might kill you'. Now that would have been helpful."

"Wait. Dumbledore warned you that I was telling my dad?" Sarah asked feeling slightly out of the loop.

"Yes," everyone said answering Sarah's question at the same moment.

"That's why Alastor, Tonks, and I are still here," Kingsley pointed out. "Just in case anything went wrong, though he said it work out just as it did. He just wanted to be on the safe side by having us stay behind."

"He told us that we should all be on guard just in case things didn't go the way he believed they would," added Lupin with a warm smile, looking ragged and tired as ever, but the look of relief shinned deep in his eyes.

"Whoever would doubt Dumbledore is out of his bloody mind anyway," George said with a smile.

"In that case then apparently I'm far past insanity," Sarah said as she shook her head at George's statement. "I thought my dad was going to kill Fred for sure even after Dumbledore told me he would be able to handle it."

"Handle it?" laughed Fred once without humor. "You call that 'handling it'!" He stared at his girlfriend for a moment with surprise showing both in his eyes and on his face. He would _not_ call that 'handling' anything.

"Yes. Don't you?" she asked with a smile. "He didn't kill you did he? You're still here, breathing, unharmed, and alive aren't you? I'd call that 'handling it' wouldn't you?"

"Yeah bro, at least he didn't hex you to hell and back," George said as he playfully punched Fred's shoulder.

"I guess, but still…" He looked as if he was on the verge of collapsing on the spot as the realization, of how close he came to death, finally set in. "That was bloody frightening!"

"Could have been worse," said Kingsley. "I thought I was going to have to hex _him_ and I was trying to figure out _how_ to stop him in a way that wouldn't hurt him because of Sarah. Hexing Severus Snape is not one thing I'd like to have on my list of things to do." His words made Sarah smile a little; it was nice to know that some people cared that much about her despite whom her father was.

"I think it's getting kind of late." Molly pointed out.

"Yes of course," her husband replied looking around at the others.

"Yeah _some_ of us have to work tomorrow," George replied with a fake yawn.

Sarah laughed gently at George's 'yawn' and then looked at Kingsley. "Do you know what I'll have to do tomorrow?"

"I wish I did, but I do plan on taking to the Minister and having you put on desk duty until Bellatrix is caught," he began and then seeing that she was about to argue he quickly added, "or at least have more than two Aurors with you at any time you are sent out. If possible, I'll see if I can be assigned to be one of them or have Tonks be one of them. I'd much rather have someone in the Order with you as an extra precaution."

"That sounds fine to me," she agreed. Then she looked over at Tonks who smiled at her. "You going now too?" She added to Tonks.

"I'll see you at work," Tonks replied with a smile, just before she and Kingsley both walked towards the door to leave, followed by Moody, who patted Sarah's arm before leaving as well, but not before whispering something to Lupin first. George was telling his parents that he and Fred would be going back to their shop tonight and would send word when they got home.

Sarah turned to Fred and smiled halfheartedly up at him. "This has been a very long night," she said to him, knowing what he was feeling. "At least my dad is okay with us."

"Yeah," Fred said as he looked down at his girlfriend, who looked more beautiful to him now. Coming that close to death was not something he would ever want to go through again; leaving her was not something he ever wanted to do. "Will you come to the shop for lunch?"

"I don't honestly know yet," she answered as she placed her hands in his. "We'll see what the Minister has me doing. I'll send word to you if I can make it for lunch, but if not you and George should come here for dinner."

"That sounds like a great idea," interrupted Molly smiling the pair.

Fred looked at George, almost pleading with him to agree and his brother nodded his head once at their father's side. Then he looked back at Sarah and smiled down at her. "I guess we'll see you either at lunch or here for dinner tomorrow."

Everyone else seemed to either leave for the kitchen or turn away or walk a distance from Sarah and Fred, giving them privacy to say their goodnights, but it went unnoticed to the pair as they stared into each other eyes.

"Sleep well," Sarah said looking at him, her heart pounding slightly faster than normal. Their eyes locked, looking into the other's eyes as they moved in closer till their lips met in a gentle kiss, but pulled away seconds later. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well," Fred said finally letting her go.

"Goodnight Sarah," George said as he squeezed her shoulder lightly as he walked past her.


	7. Chapter 7: Memories of the past

**The Second War**

**The Story of Sarah Snape**

**Chapter Seven**

**Memories of the past**

The next few weeks seemed to go by more smoothly for Sarah, but the memory of her run-in with Bellatrix was still fresh on her mind -- as if it were yesterday. It didn't help matters any that every single day The Daily Prophet showed Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters who had escaped Azkaban. As always, she just glared at the paper, scanned the articles, and then threw it in the rubbish bin by her desk.

The Minister had her doing mostly paperwork now, thanks to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley had gotten the Minister to agree after several long hours with him -- Sarah wasn't too thrilled about it -- reluctantly she agreed when the Minister called her to his office to give her, her 'new job' orders.

However, the only bright light to her day was leaving work at the end of the day to go home where her boyfriend, Fred Weasley, would be there with his twin to have dinner with her, their parents, Sirius Black, some members of the Order on occasions, and Lupin when he was there. Her relationship with Fred seemed to be the only good in a world of unhappiness. Her father was either working at Hogwarts, doing something for the Order, or doing something for the Dark Lord; so time with him was short and far between.

Her best friend Ricky was still missing -- last heard from when he was in Egypt -- and the Ministry was on the top of her list of things to hate. Though she loved her job, it was the Minister of Magic telling everyone that '_he-who-must-not-be-named' _was not back -- which was a lie -- and they believed her uncle, Sirius Black -- a suppose-to-be Death Eater -- was still 'at large' -- which was untrue was well. She knew the Ministry would never find him and for that, she was thankful.

"Fred I'm serious," Sarah said glaring at him in the Drawing room of Twelve Grimmald Place, her current 'home' and headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. "You could be more sensitive right now." She looked down at The Daily Prophet that she had brought home from work, which read in bold letters on the front page "Missing Auror Suspect for Escaped Death Eaters".

"I'm sorry Honey," Fred replied trying to hide a smile. Although he loved her, the thought the article was rather hilarious to him. "I know he's your friend and all, but you have to admit the Ministry is getting more and more creative now."

Sarah glared more at him. "It's not funny to me Fred. You know bloody well he was my best friend in school and he's Sirius' son. How do you think he'll feel about this or does that even matter to you?"

"I'm sorry really I am," he said trying to make her feel better. He would never admit it, but he was a little jealous of Ricky's relationship with Sarah and always had been. It didn't help him knowing Sirius had always wanted Ricky and Sarah to be together. "I know he won't like it, but he'll probably find it just as funny as I do."

Sarah said nothing, but glared at him more before looking back down at the paper reading it.

**Missing Auror Suspect in Death Eaters Escape**

Missing Auror, Ricky Black, -- son of escaped Death Eater Sirius Black -- is at the top of Ministry's list for the escaped of his father from Azkaban says a source close to Minister. "He went missing about a year and half after his father escaped from Azkaban," says the source. "The Minister does not believe this is purely a coincidence and believes he helped his father, Sirius Black, escape Azkaban."

It is said that he joined the Ministry -- not long before his father escaped -- as one of the youngest Aurors, along with his schoolmate, Auror Sarah Snape, -- daughter of former Death Eater, Severus Snape and deceased Auror Lillian "Hope" Black. When asked if they believed that Miss Snape had any part in or knew anything of her schoolmate's disappearance or the escape of mass murderer Sirius Black, the Minister had this to say. "No, Miss Snape has been interviewed thoroughly by the Ministry several times and we have complete confidence that she knows nothing of what happened to her fellow Auror and schoolmate, Ricky Black. Miss Snape is one of our top new Aurors; we have a lot of trust in her."

"Sarah Snape has a lot of potential to be a great Auror," says Kingsley Shacklebolt -- the Auror in charge of finding Sirius Black. "She's very quick on her feet and has never let us down." It has been said by a source close to the Minister that Mr. Shacklebolt has gone on several missions with Miss Snape for the Minister. When asked about this he would not confirm or deny, only saying, "The missions we are sent on are currently classified by the Minister, I'm sorry."

"Sarah's a pleasure to work and a very hard worker," said an unnamed Auror at the Ministry. "I don't think she would have anything to do with any Death Eaters, after what happened to her mother." When questioned further on this he had this to say, "Her mother, Lillian, was killed by a Death Eater when she was very young, or so I was told."

"She's such a sweet girl I could not see her working with or having anything to do with any Death Eaters," said another Ministry worker.

"Considering who her father is," said one Auror when asked about Miss Snape and her former schoolmate, "I would not put it past her to be a Death Eater either. I, for one, do not trust her. My daughter knew both, Miss Snape and Mr. Black, in school and said they were very close in school." However, he would not comment further on the matter.

When we tried to contact Miss Snape for an interview, we were declined, saying she was to busy with work for the Minister. A source at the Ministry had this to say, "If she won't do an Interview, then the Ministry should take that into consideration that she might have something to hide. If she had nothing to hide, it would seem only fair that she would agree to do the interview. It seems a little suspicious if you ask me."

A source did tell use that Ricky Black was sent to Egypt by the Ministry of Magic with a group of Aurors, but the reasons why they were sent there, are classified by the Minister himself and he would not comment further on the subject. A source on the case, however, did say that they suspect that Ricky was involved in his father's escape, but to what extent they could not say. That same source also informed us that the Aurors who were there in Egypt with Mr. Black did report him missing to the Ministry about a week or so after they had arrived. No one knew what happened to him after that. Not one of his friends have heard from or seen him since he left.

Sources also confirmed that the Ministry is suspecting the former Auror of being involved in the escape of the Death Eaters earlier this year. They said that they believe that the father and son duo were indeed behind the mass breakout and are looking for any leads that might lead the Ministry to find and capture the Death Eaters and the missing Auror. "We have leads that tell us they are no longer in London," says Kingsley Shacklebolt. "We are still looking into all leads and are getting closer to capturing them."

"At least they don't think you had anything to do with it," a voice said from the door startling both Sarah and Fred.

Sarah looked up to see Sirius standing in the doorway leaning against the doorframe. "True, but this still isn't good," she stated as she watched him walk over and flop down into the chair next to her. "I don't like that they involved me in this article and I will be talking to the Minister about this and to Kingsley."

"He should be here soon," said Sirius not sounding like his usual self, which made Sarah believe that this article had him worrying more than he was letting on. "You can talk to him when he gets here."

"I think I'll go downstairs and see what mum is cooking, I'm starved," Fred said as he looked at Sirius and then to Sarah. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." He left before any one could say anything to him, but only after giving his girlfriend a look that said he thought she and Sirius needed to talk.

"I didn't mean to make him leave," mumbled Sirius, now looking at Sarah.

"It's okay," she replied back with a half smile. "I think he was giving us some privacy to talk anyway." Not wanting to add that she wasn't exactly happy with Fred at the moment she decided to change the subject before Sirius would suspect anything as she tossed the paper side and turned to look at the person who was closer than just an uncle to her. "He gets a little jealous when it comes to Ricky."

"I noticed," replied Sirius sounding a bit annoyed at the situation as well.

"Don't worry about it, he'll get over it," Sarah said trying to cheer Sirius up, as she brushed a strand of her, crimson short spiky, hair behind her ear. "I know you have enough to worry about, don't let this get to you."

"It's not that," he said looking at the wall on the other side of the room, no longer looking at her anymore. "I'm just worried about my son. It's not easy not knowing where he is, if he's okay, or what's happened to him."

"I know Sirius, it gets to me too, but I know he's alive I can feel it. He's the closest friend I ever had who accepted me for who I really am. Dad even likes him, which says a lot. I think it helped him some knowing Ricky was in Slytherin, but he always had great things to say about him." Seeing the sour look on Sirius face she added, "I know you don't like my dad, but Ricky did. Dad was always nice to him even when he was hanging out with 'a Gryffindork' as some of the other Slytherins called me -- when my dad couldn't hear them that is."

A sudden memory from her school days flashed into her mind and she smiled to herself. School was different for her in many ways; it helped that no Slytherin could really say anything to her because of whom her father was. Though some still tried, when they didn't think they would be caught or overhead. She shook the thought from her head as she focused back on Sirius.

"I never liked that he was put into _that_ house," Sirius said with a low growl.

"I will never understand why the Sorting Hat placed him in that house to be quite honest," she said shaking her head slightly from side to side. "It never made sense to me. Ricky was so not like most of the other Slytherins, I think that's what made us so close; he wasn't what you thought someone from that house would be like."

"He liked you a lot you know."

"Yeah I know. He was my best friend from the first time we met. We were so much a like that sometimes people thought we were brother and sister. I remember how most reacted to my last name and once they found out I was the 'Potion Master's' daughter -- I was treated differently -- but Ricky never did that. He always took up for me -- as did Bill and Charley before they left Hogwarts."

Sirius shook his head as he listened to her; so much was going on and it didn't seem to be getting better any time soon. Hearing about his son made him feel both happy and sad at the same time. He missed a lot with his son when he was in Azkaban; a lot of regrets remained inside him. He would give anything to have his son back.

Sarah saw the pain on Sirius' face and stopped. "Come on Padfoot," she said with a worm gentle smile as she playfully nudging his arm. "He wouldn't want you feeling like this. He'd want you to focus on what we need to do right now and not dwell on what we can't do anything about at this time."

"Your right," he said with a heavy sigh. "He would want me to be protecting you and Harry, not worrying myself about what can't be changed right now."

"He'll come back to us, I promise," she said with a smile. "Even if I have to go to Egypt and personally find him and drag his blood ass back here by his ear, he will come back."

He knew she meant what she was saying and the image of her dragging his son back here by his ear made him laugh. He heard some people talking downstairs and stood up. "I know you're right Paws. Let's go downstairs, I believe Kingsley is here." However, before either of them could leave the room Kingsley was walking into the drawing room.

"Sirius, Sarah, can I talk to the two of you for a moment?" Kingsley asking, knowing they had read the article in The Daily Prophet and wanted to explain things to them personally and privately if possible. He looked at Sarah, judging her face to see what her mood was.

"Sure," they both said at the same time in almost the same annoyed voice. Sarah and Sirius sat back down to listen to what Kingsley had to say. The look on Kingsley's face told Sarah that he was anxious and he looked a lot tired.

He looked down at them as he stood in front of them along the wall across from where they sat. He noticed The Daily Prophet on the table between the two of them and sighed; they had read it after all before he had a chance to tell them. He looked at Sarah as he spoke. "I tried to get a chance to tell you yesterday, but you left before I got a chance and the Minister had me working all night." He paused for a short moment. "I know you both have read the article already, but I want to explain."

"Explain then," Sarah said in a slightly displeased voice over what the article had said and the fact that this person, whom was supposedly her friend, could not take a few moments out of his day to warn her about the article and what it contained. Her arms were now crossed over her chest as she sat back in the chair staring, no glaring at Kingsley, her alleged friend.

"Yesterday morning the Minister called me into his office earlier than usual," Kingsley began slowly, knowing neither Sarah nor Sirius was very happy with him right now over that damn bloody article. "I didn't know what to think when he contacted me at home telling me I needed to come to his office right away. I had so many thoughts going through my head, none of them even close to what he actually had to tell me. When I got there he told me to sit down, so I did. He didn't waist any time; he got right to the point the moment I sat down."

"I have decided we are going to do a 'interview' with The Daily Prophet," said Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic from behind his large desk, the back of his office chair facing Kingsley. "Since I put you in charge of finding Sirius Black, the reporter will be interviewing you as well." He turned in his chair to now face Kingsley, his eyes slightly cold. "You will not tell them more than we want them to know and you _know_ _exactly_ how much I want them to know and I expect nothing more than that. This is very important; I do not want any mistakes. I have already talked to them and they will be contacting you this morning and Sarah as well. This article will be focused on the missing Auror, Ricky Black. I still suspect he helped his father escape and I think if we get the word out there we might have more of a chance of finding them both."

Kingsley stared at the Minister in shock. "Sir, if you don't mind me saying," he interrupted; he had to think fast. "I don't think it…wise to involve Sarah in this in any way at all…because of the incident with Bellatrix not to long ago. I don't think they should interview her, I think it best if we leave her out of this, for safety reasons. Her name being put out there so publicly might put her in more danger and we don't want that."

The Minister stared at the Auror in front of him for a moment as if making some sort of decision. "You're right, we will tell them she is busy then," he finally agreed to an extent. "I will give her more paperwork to do and tell the report she won't be able to comment. Also we'll have to keep them away from her office."

"Thank you," Kingsley replied, slightly relieved; still not liking the Minister's plan of action to find the missing Auror, but at least Sarah would be safer.

"Make it sound that we are certain he helped his father and the other Death Eaters escape," the Minister began once more. "We need to put some fire under their bloody asses to bring them to justice!" He slammed his fist down on the table so hard that Kingsley jumped a little bit out of his seat, when he spoke the words.

"Minister do you really believe this is the best way to do that?" Kingsley asked concerned, but not for the reasons the Minister would be thinking. "We don't want to do anything that might jeopardize finding them."

"I believe this will force them to make a move, a mistake," he answered at once. "Then we will be there to capture them."

"If this is what you think is best, then I'll do it," he agreed, feeling uneasy about the whole thing, but not allowing that emotion to show on his face or in his eyes.

"Good, then you may go now," Cornelius said with a wave of his hand. Kingsley said nothing else; leaving quickly to warn Sarah about the up-and-coming article that would be in The Daily Prophet.

"I should have known this was the Minister's doings," mumbled Sirius sounding irritated at the same time Sarah said, "I knew this was the Minister's doings." sounding just as irritated as Sirius did.

Kingsley nodded understanding exactly what they were saying. "I was on my way to see you when I left the Minister's office," he added looking at Sarah gravely. "but I was interrupted by the reporter. I didn't expect them so early and they wouldn't wait. I was going to stop by your office to see if you were there yet and if not I was going to sneak out and come here." He sighed heavily, feeling almost like the run-in with the reporter had been a setup; like the Minister knew he would go to warn Sarah right after their conversation. There was no way he was that smart though. "By the time the interview was done, you had left for lunch already and I was gone by the time you got back doing work for the Minister all day after that. I made sure the reporter did not contact you though, I even called in a few favors from other Ministry works to make sure they didn't contacted you. I was hoping to speak with you before anyone else and before the article came out. Even today it seemed the stars were against me talking to you. The Minister had me running all over the blood place from the moment I arrived till I left. I came right here from the Ministry though, praying to Merlin you hadn't read the article yet."

"If you told them not to involve me then why the bloody hell was my name mentioned so many damn times?" Sarah order glaring at him with icy emerald eyes that made Kingsley shudder involuntary; her voice raised from the irritation she was feeling towards him right now and showed it opening in the sound of her voice.

"That's what I wanted to know myself," Kingsley finally was able to make words come out of his mouth, shaken to a certain extent by the icy look in her eyes that he had never experienced before. "The moment I saw this I went right to the Minister and demanded to know why he didn't keep his word. I was furious and appalled by the article and even told them they needed to print a retraction immediately. The Minister said there was no need for that and when I asked how they could quote me commenting on you when I didn't mention you once at all. All he would say was it was from an undercover reporter a few weeks ago." He looked at Sarah with an apologetic look in his eyes. "I remember saying that to some guy when he asked about the new Aurors, I never dreamed it would be used like this. I truly am sorry, Sarah. I think we need to watch what we say to people in the Ministry from now on."

"Yes we should watch what we say to others, but what about the other people who mentioned me?" she asked still not fully trusting of her former friend.

"I asked the Minister about that was well," Kingsley answered, his voice sounding a bit heavy with stress. "He said he wasn't sure who they had talked to, but he would find out. When I contacted The Daily Prophet, they said they couldn't name their sources. Not even the Minister could get them to tell him or so that's what he told me later." He looked at Sirius for a moment and then backs at Sarah. "I promise you I will find out one way or another who they talked to."

Sarah was silent for a minute before she spoke, looking into Kingsley's mind, judging if what he was saying was true or not. "It's okay Kingsley it's in the past," she replied finally believing he was being honest and telling her the truth. "Nothing can be done now. It's all out there in the open now, no need to put this out there more than it already is. If you ask me, I think the Minister is hoping _I will_ end up letting this article cause me to make a huge mistake and say something that will prove I've been lying to him and the Ministry all this time; proving I know more than I let on."

Both Sirius and Kingsley stared at Sarah with their mouth's dropped open and wide eyed, stunned at what she was getting at. She looked at them and blinked once, stunned at how they were looking at her; like she had just said the most shocking absurd unheard words anyone ever heard. Had they not thought of that? Was she the only one who considered there being an alterative motive behind this article?

"It makes sense to me," she replied, breaking the silence, still staring back at the two of them. "The Minister promised I wouldn't be mentioned and I was, more than once as a mater of fact. He kept me busy working almost every second of the past two days, Kingsley not getting a chance to warn me about it beforehand. It just doesn't seem like some weird coincidence to me. Now if the Minister is behind it or not, that's a different story altogether, but think about it."

"I don't think he would do that," Kingsley said unconvincingly, even himself. "He's not really smart enough to pull something like that off I don't believe or at least not without some outside help."

"I wouldn't put it past him," growled Sirius, his eyes seeming to be staring off into space as he spoke.

"Kingsley's right I think, if this is what's going on, and I'm not saying it is or it isn't, but I don't think it was _his_ idea…originally at the very least," Sarah stated matter-of-factly. "If anything I'd say someone 'put' the idea in his head at some point or 'randomly' mentioned something like this to him hoping he would take the idea and run with it."

"But who?" asked Sirius and Kingsley at the same time, both staring at her with the same confused look in their eyes.

Sarah thought about this for a moment, contemplating all possibilities that she could think of. "Possible a Death Eater in the Ministry," she finally answered. "Who else would want to discredit me?"

"That makes the best sense," said Kingsley as Sirius nodded in agreement with what they were getting at. "Only think is, why would they want to and who is the person behind it in the first place?"

"Bellatrix would be my first instinct," Sarah sighed after saying the name. "She could convince a few Death Eaters to discredit me or at least 'plant' the idea for the article into the Minister's head. The reason why is obvious, but I do know a few Death Eaters don't exactly like me, Dad told me as much before. Some are to afraid of him to actually do any thing to me personally, but I'd be willing to bet that more than a few of 'em would go as far as to discredit me as an Auror by using someone else to do the 'dirty work' for them. After all they weren't to happy when he said I would not be joining them and would not be helping them. Voldemort himself was not too thrilled about it either, but understood my father's reasons behind not wanting me in 'harms way'. He also mentioned to him that he could use me as a spy against the Order and the Ministry without me knowing. I think that's the only reason they haven't 'done away' with me yet."

Both Sirius and Kingsley stared at her, this was news to them and she knew it. This was something that only Dumbledore knew about till now. She trusted the two of them enough to know more than the other Order members. She smiled slyly at them, knowing there was more to Voldemort keeping her alive than she was allowing them know. "As I've said before I only tell what I feel needs to be said at the present time, need-to-know bases, no more no less remember? I can't say more than that though, for both my safety and my father's."

"Discrediting you would seem a good way to go about it," replied Sirius before Kingsley could say it, both knowing not to push the rest of what she had said. "Discredit you then who would believe anything you say?"

"But isn't you working as an Auror part of their plan?" Kingsley pointed out before Sarah could respond to what Sirius had said.

"Exactly Sirius," she replied then looked at Kingsley. "Yes, but Bellatrix wouldn't give a bloody dragon's ass would she? But that is something to think about Kingsley. I hadn't really considered that part completely." She sat back in her chair, lost in her own thoughts now; thinking of every possibility that would have to do with this article and knowing the second she had the chance she would have to discus this with her father.

Later that night she sat in the quiet darkness of her room once more while everyone else slept. She stared out of her window into the darkness of the early morning or late night, depending on how you see three o'clock in the morning. She loved the night, the darkness, the stars, the moon; it all made her feel some how content and happy. It helped that it was always quietest in the middle of the night when everyone else was fast asleep.

She rested her arms around her knees as she pulled them towards her body as she sat on the edge of her windowsill, her head rested against the frame around the window. Her black robe was tied tight around her keeping her warm from the cold chill in the night air that filled the old house. Part of her missed how things used to be, before Voldemort's return. Everything was simple, good, and happy, but now it was all messed up. Soon more people would be dying from the war and a lot of innocent lives would be lost, something she dreaded more than anything. No matter if the person was good or bad, if they hadn't really done anything she considered them innocent, like her father when her mother had first saved him after she became an Auror.

She smiled at the memory her father had shared with her on many occasions. She wondered for a moment if she would be destined to be like her mother and die the way her mother had. She had always seen things differently; perhaps her views were one of the reasons Voldemort was keeping her alive. She would never go up to a suspected Death Eater, hex them, and put them in Azkaban. She would wait till she caught them red-handed before acting. Perhaps Voldemort thought she would be useful to him after he gained control of the Wizarding World or perhaps he hoped that she would change her mind and join him as her father had. She did remember her father state that Voldemort believed she would be a waste of good talent if she were killed.

She sighed, wondering if she would have to become a spy like her father if it meant those she cared about would be safe. Would she be able to do it? Would she even be able to prove her loyalty to him by taking some innocent person's life? She shuddered at the mire thought of having to serve Voldemort as a Death Eater, but laughed quietly at the thought of what Bellatrix's reaction would be to her becoming 'one of them' and fight beside her.

This, unfortunately, was a possibility that she might have to answer one day. Good and evil was always a super thin line to her, always seeing things as gray more than black and white. She believed that both good and evil dwelled in every person, but it was the choices they made that defined who you were. Her father had killed in his past, but did that define who he was now? No it didn't, at least not in her eyes at least. People change and people make mistakes; that was what she knew. Killing a bad person was it as bad as killing an innocent person? Killing a murderer was that as bad as murdering the innocent? This was something she often wondered when the part of her that wanted nothing more than to torture and kill her mother's murderer surfaced from deep within her. Would killing a murderer justify killing someone or make you just as bad?

She shook her head at the thought and knew the answer she felt was right as she wrestled with the thoughts going through her mind knowing what most would think if they knew what she felt. She knew very few would agree with her and most would think badly of her for even thinking the way she did, but to her at the end of the day if there was no chance, not even the smallest possibility, that the person would ever turn to the side of 'good'…death was the only possible cure……or a good dose of torture to make them feel the pain they caused others, surfaced deep within her mind.

There was evil deep inside her that few where even aware of and she knew she was more than capable of become a powerful Death Eater if she let it control more of her, but her choices, her beliefs, her love she had for her family, the respect she had for the world she loved, the happiness she loved to see on people's faces; it was what defined her and kept that part of her locked away. The choice to do what was right no matter how hard it was, to make sure those she cared about were safe at the end of the day, that was what mattered to her the most.

She sighed knowing there were going to be harder choices to come for her to protect the ones she loved. She knew what she was capable of and if the time came she would do whatever it would take to make sure they were safe. Her decision was made and now only time would tell if she would have to make that sacrifice.

Hours pasted by as she contemplated the thoughts on her mind from another sleepless night. Before she knew it Remus was pounding on her door, thinking she was still in bed, telling her she was going to be late if she didn't get out of bed already. She shook her head from the sound that brought her back to reality and sighed.

"I'm up already Lupin," she said, almost coldly to him. "I'm getting ready now." She crossed over and grabbed a black shirt and black jeans, changing clothes as fast as she could. She cast a spell on her hairbrush so it would brush her hair as she put on her socks and shoes. She looked in the mirror and sighed once more, knowing today was not going to be one of her favorites. She was going to march into the Minister's office and give him a piece of her mind over the article that had been in the paper. This was something she was dreading and only hoped she would not say anything she would later regret or put anyone else in the middle of this.

She put on her cloak and tucked her locked, with her father's family crest engraved into the front of it, safely under her shirt. She rushed out the door so fast and downstairs she hadn't even noticed that Sirius wasn't up yet. Molly and Remus were waiting at the door for her as she came in.

"Here's your plate," replied Molly cautiously, having been warned of Sarah's mood by Remus.

"Not hungry, no time to eat," responded Sarah, trying to keep her voice level as she grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door, leaving Molly and Lupin watching after her.

"I sure hope she doesn't say anything that will get her into trouble," Remus replied. "Her temper seems to be at a higher level than usual." He looked at Molly and both of them sighed.


End file.
